The beggining of love
by twentyfourrocks
Summary: tony and michelle takes place after season 2 ch.12 talks about the begginings of their relationshipplease REVIEW! :
1. Default Chapter

Disclaimer: I know I don't own any of the 24 characters. Note: this is my first ever fanfic so please rr and let me know if I should continue. Thanks. (  
  
I got out of the car just before Jack came around. Thank God it looks like we've just been talking through the open window. Tony and I have only been dating for two months, and we don't want anybody to know about it... yet. Usually he would drop me off at my place in the morning but today, I was just too tired to get up extra early. "Hey guys, what you talking about?" Tony quickly made up some lie about needing me to go to IT for him right away and do something. God, just hearing his voice made my heart leap. I am so crazy about him and it is so difficult for me in the office not to show it. Every time he gives us an order, there is this twinkle in his eye and I see his expression soften as he glances at me, and I want to just grab him, kiss him. But I can't. There is no fraternization with the boss at CTU. It is simply not tolerated. I see her standing there, the most beautiful thing I have ever seen, listening to me talk about God knows what, when all I am doing is thinking about her. That is all I have done for the past two months. She smiles, God I would do anything she asked of me in return for that smile. I make up any excuse at all, to have her around me. To get her up in my office, even just for work's sake, to see her, any reason to call her and hear her voice. I am afraid I am falling in love. "Tony." "Yeah, Chase." "What do you want me to do about this?" "Have Chloe look it over. In the meantime, send one of the IT guys up to help her and get crypto in her ASAP." "Yeah. Uh, Tony, you OK?" "Yeah, I'm fine Chase. Get that done and then I think Jack wanted to see you in his office." I can't resist the temptation to call her into my office. I dial the familiar extension. "Dessler." God she sounds so tense. She's obviously working hard right now. "Hey Shelle, it's me. I look down to where she is sitting, as my office is right above her work station. I see her start to turn to look at me with a grin steadily growing on her face but she remembers to quickly turn back to her computer. I smile at her "sneakiness." "So, you busy?" "Not too much," she says lightly, the tension in her voice drifting away. "Do you think you could bring those files up to my office?" She grins. She knows exactly which files I mean. "Sure." I hang up the phone. My heart is racing. He doesn't want to see the files, he wants to see me. I gather up a manila folder and some document and start to walk to his office. I know he is watching me, and I suppress a grin, even though I know he's seen. I get to his office. He's scrambling through his desk looking for something. "Hey. Michelle. Just come in and close the door. What are the files..." The second I close the door his mouth closes too. I put the folder and papers down on his desk. My heart is beating so hard I am sure he can hear it. We've done really well at keeping our relationship out of the office but once in a while, I need to talk to him, to hug him, to kiss him. Right then he steps towards me. He comes closer and closer until we're only an inch apart. He reaches up and pushes my loose curl behind my face. Then he kisses me, softly, tenderly. His lips are soft and he nibbles on my lower lip. We begin to move back against the wall, him leaning himself against me, one hand on my face and the other around my waist. I put my arms around his neck, pulling him closer, feeling his lips pressed hard yet gently against mine. I am in heaven. I kiss her passionately. All of my feelings, not being able to kiss her in hours, come rushing out. Right now, she is mine to hold, mine to kiss. I can't seem to remove my lips from hers. I want to melt around her, be with her, not leave her for one second. We pull apart. I put my forehead to hers. Look at her beautiful face, her eyes still closed. We haven't done the "I love you thing yet." But I have to tell her. I want to tell her every waking moment of every day, let her know how I feel, get some of this emotion out of me so that my heart doesn't explode. She opens her eyes. Her forehead feels good on mine. I like being this close to her. I gaze into her eyes. I can't help myself. "I love you." My heart swells. I listen to the sincerity in his voice. Nobody has ever said that to me like that. I look into his eyes, his dark gorgeous eyes, and nothing is in them accept adoration and complete love. "I love you too." He smiles. I kiss him, a light, brief kiss. There is no mistake in my mind, in those eyes, I could spend an eternity of happiness. He starts to say something else. "Shelle, I have been crazy about you since the day I saw you walk through that door. I thought, she is the most beautiful thing I have ever seen. And you were. And then, I got to know you, fall even more in love with you." I could feel tears welling up in my eyes threatening to spill over, but I forced them back, trying not to lose control. He was spilling his heart out, letting his guard down, becoming vulnerable, something not as easy for Tony as for some people. He looked into my eyes. "When I say 'I love you,' I don't mean I just love you, I mean I am in love with you, and I want to tell you it all the time, want you to know that you won't be alone, because I will be here, loving you." By this time, I had lost it. Tears were running down my face, but there was love in my heart and a smile on my face. He wiped them away, and gave me a tender, sweet kiss. I kissed her and pulled back. Her arms, still around my neck, pulled my mouth down to hers. She didn't have to say anything, It was there in her kiss. I could tell she felt the same way. She pulled back. "I love you so much." I kissed her again. I felt her pull at my bottom lip, her tongue in my mouth. I did not want her to go anywhere. I didn't care anymore. Not about my job, not about concealing our relationship, I was in love with this woman, and I was going to hold on to that, on to her. We continued to kiss, I loved the way she smelled, her perfume, her shampoo. Right then, the phone rang. We pulled apart. I rolled my eyes at Michelle. She gave a small smile. "You better get that." I walked over to the phone. "Almeida." "Tony, this is Chase. We need Michelle down here." "Can't it wait? We're in the middle of something." Off to the side I saw her grin. "Yeah, just send her down as soon as you can, OK?" "Yeah." I hung up the phone, and turned to Michelle. She was still standing close against the wall. "They need you down at IT. You should probably go, but..." "Tony there is no but. They need me, we'll do this again later. I'll make sure of it," she said with a devious smile. "Yeah, you're right, of course you're right." I walked over and gave her a quick kiss. She picked up a tissue and started dabbing her lipstick off of my face. "You know, we should be more careful. I don't think we're ready to tell yet." She took the tissue down off of my lips. "I know," I said using my finger to rub away the part of her lipstick that was smeared. I kissed her on the forehead. "You need to go. I love you." She smiled. "Tony, you don't have to say it every time we're gonna be apart for a couple minutes." She said this with a wide grin, and I could tell she liked it anyway. "I know, but I like telling you anyway. Now go, they're going to be waiting for you." She smiled. Ten minutes later, I had helped Chase in IT, but had to stick around for about another five, as it would take a while for the info to process. I slipped into a dark corner and dialed a four digit extension. "Almeida," came the familiar voice. I grinned and said, "I love you too." 


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: 24 nor its characters are mine. Note: please read and review. I have more ideas but I don't want to waste my time if you don't like it. Sorry, this chapter is REALLY long.

The familiar ring came to my phone. I had finished with Chase about an hour ago and was working on processing the data sent over from IT.

"Dessler."

"Hey, it's me. I actually do need you on some real work stuff. Could you bring the data analysis you were working on in IT and then we need to look over the documents together."

"Sure."

I hung up the phone and printed out a copy of what I had been working on. I picked up the file with the data in it and made my way to Tony's office. Even though I knew this was going to be work, I couldn't help but get butterflies in my stomach. Every second was like an eternity when we had to pretend to not be involved. I wanted to melt into his arms, just be there and not move, not try to mask our relationship as though it was something we should be ashamed of. I jolted myself back into reality. Still the gleam in his eyes as I entered made my heart leap.

She walked into my office, her face serious. This was work, but still, I knew I had partly called her into my office just to be with her, to look at her, to make any excuse to touch her. I noticed every curve of her body, every lock of curly hair falling down into her beautiful face, her finger quickly sweeping the stray curl behind her ear. I wanted to be that hand, to touch her face, to be close to her. But I couldn't. I knew I couldn't. Work had to come first. Yet seeing her stand there, watching her turn so gracefully to close the door, I couldn't help but want to run to her, pull her close to me, kiss her, tell her I loved her. Once I had shut the door behind me I saw the look on his face, the look in his eyes. The look that said 'yeah we should work but I don't want to', which when he looked at me quickly turned into a 'the door has a lock' look. I couldn't control myself. My emotions took over. I walked over to him, closer and closer, until I was right where I liked to be, right up against him. I gazed into his deep, dark eyes. 

"Tony?"

"Yeah?" he said, staring into my eyes.

"I know we're supposed to be working, but"

I kissed him. I couldn't help it. My brain was no longer in charge. His lips were soft, moist, perfect. He kissed me back softly, lightly. He put his hand on my face, and pushed a loose curl out of my face, tucking it behind my ear. I put one arm around his neck and one hand on his face. It was perfect.

It was perfect. I don't know how long I would've lasted had she not kissed me. I probably would have gone insane working alone with her in a room with the door closed and not kissing her. I intensified the kiss, I put my arms around her back, pulled her closer, kissed her harder. I was lost in her kiss and never wanted to come back. She put her arms around my neck, ran her fingers through my hair. Her fingers were soft, they were faultless. She was faultless. Finally we broke apart. I rested my forehead on hers, my eyes closed. I opened them to her beautiful face, I couldn't move from her embrace, and I didn't want to. 

"Tony, we should probably get some work done."

I could hear her trying to bring herself back into a reality, trying to return her voice back to seriousness. She failed dismally, her words trailing off. I smiled, and turned to the file she had brought in with her. She walked over behind me and started explaining about the files and what she had found out. I tried to listen, but she, she was too distracting. I forced myself to concentrate. At least I could hear her voice. I suppressed a grin.

I was talking about work, blabbering on about God knows what, unable to truly concentrate on what I was saying. 

"So, crypto decoded it and it looks like it's not a serious threat."

He was gorgeous even when he was just standing there, looking at me, taking in whatever the hell I was talking about.

"Good. So that's settled. We still need to go over the documents sent over by Division though."

I sat on the edge of his desk and opened the folder. I started reading out a portion of the documents, inserting comments about things unclear and what we had discovered. Tony walked up behind me. He rapped his arms around me and I paused. My heart was racing. I wanted to turn around, forget work, put all of my attention on him. But this had to get done. We both knew if we couldn't work together anymore than we would have to end the relationship. The mere thought made my heart sink. He pushed my hair to one side as I continued to read and started kissing my neck. He had found my weak spot. I paused and giggled. I felt like a kid again, sneaking around with my boyfriend so that my parents wouldn't know, except now every person at CTU, all of my friends and coworkers were my parents, and we had to hide it from all of them. It was exciting. Not to mention who I was doing it with, Tony, who I was downright, no matter how hard I tried to resist, falling in love with. I reached up and put my hand behind his neck. By now, I had stopped reading and Tony was sitting on the edge of the desk right behind me. I smiled. I liked the feel of his lips on my neck. They were soft, he was gentle, and I was paralyzed in bliss.

Her skin was soft. I liked being close to her. I started to stroke my thumb on the outside of her bare right thigh. She was wearing a skirt and top that looked amazing on her; I couldn't keep my hands off of her. And I didn't want to. She let out a breath that she seemed to have been holding in. I could tell I was turning her on. I smiled slightly. She closed her eyes and let her head lean back onto my shoulder. 'I don't think I have ever been this attracted to anybody before,' I thought. I mean, I was obviously crazy about her, but there was a much stronger physical attraction when I was around her than I had ever felt for somebody else. What was surprising, was that we hadn't actually slept together yet. Well, we had spent the night at each others apartments, we had slept in the same bed, but we hadn't slept together yet. I think we both liked each other so much that we didn't want to ruin it by making it only about sex. I wanted to show her that I liked her for her, not just that I wanted her. Don't get me wrong, I wanted her bad, but the last two months had been spectacular none the less. Not to mention, now that we had waited, it had to be absolutely spectacular when we did do it. Still, being close to her, kissing her neck, touching her soft skin. I was happy just to be with her. I opened my eyes. I could feel his hand on my skin; I didn't want this feeling to end. Tony's thumb was slowly creeping further and further up my skirt. Apparently he liked this as well. I grinned. I turned around on the desk and put my hand on his face. We kissed. He leaned forward, one hand on my neck the other on my back. He kissed me harder, pressing his lips against mine, slipping his tongue into my mouth. We stood, still kissing, and somehow made our way over to the couch in the corner of his office. We sat down, and he pushed me over so that I was lying on the couch, him on top of me. He pulled back, and I gasped for air. He rested his forehead on mine, looking into my eyes. His eyes were dark, but full of something I figured only I saw. He gazed lovingly, hungrily, at me, unbuttoning the top two buttons of my top. I leaned forward to kiss him, putting my arm around his neck to pull him closer. I nibbled on his lower lip, feeling his back underneath his shirt. Right as we were passionately kissing, Tony just finishing unbuttoning my top, my hands up the back of his shirt, his hand on my leg, it happened. 

"Tony, we need to go over-"

"Tony, we need to go over-"  
'Shit,' I thought. I scrambled off of Michelle and she swung her legs into a sitting position as fast as she could, but there was no hiding it. Even if we had gotten off of each other in time, the top of her shirt was unbuttoned, her lipstick was smeared, and her elaborate curls that had been pulled back were loose. I could only imagine what I looked like. I was sure her lipstick was all over my mouth, not to mention my hair, which she had been so tenderly pushing her hands through, was sticking up. It was horrible. I felt like a fifteen year old again, my father walking in on me making out with my girlfriend. Jack just stared. Michelle glanced down, her hands in her lap.

"What the hell are you guys doing?"

He didn't seem too angry, but he definitely wasn't happy.

"Uh, we were just-" Michelle started, but her words trailed off as she met Jack's angry gaze.

"Tony, what the hell are you thinking? This is against every protocol in the book. You of all people should know the consequences of dating inside the agency-"

Nina. I had had enough. Michelle was nothing like Nina, and he seemed to be assuming that it was dangerous to get involved with her.

"That's enough Jack."

"No it's not. Tony, do you want to lose your job. What about you, Michelle? Michelle, you are usually so rational, what are you doing messing around with Tony in his office?"

He had it all wrong. He must've thought that we were just fooling around, no strings attached.

"We're not messing around, Jack." I said.

"Really, because from where I was standing, that looked like some pretty good-"

"I'm in love with her, Jack."

I couldn't believe I was telling him this. It just spilled out. At least it was a good truth.

"You're, what? Michelle?"

I looked at her. I was still taken aback by her beauty, even when she was just sitting there nervously. She finally spoke.

"We've been dating for two months."

She glanced up at Jack, nervously.

"I'm sorry, we shouldn't have, at work, but he's telling you the truth. I'm in love with him too."

Jack just glared, seemingly taking in what we had both just said. I wasn't concentrating on Jack right then, though. I was looking at Michelle. She looked at me, her eyes full of emotion, of love. I looked into her eyes; God I loved her. And she really loved me; it was all there in her eyes. I took her hand and glanced back up at Jack.

"Well, I wasn't expecting that," he said, brow furrowed.

"Jack, we don't want anybody to know about this. About us. Not only could we get fired, but we're really not ready to tell anybody. You know, deal with everybody in our business."

I looked at her. Her voice was so beautiful. The very sound of it relaxed me.

"Uh, oh." Jack was smirking.

"What?"

"Well, it's just, that's the exact same look I used to get when I looked at Terri. OK, guys, I'll keep quiet about this, just, if you're going to, you know, mess around in here, at least lock the door."

I was filled with relief.

"Thanks Jack."

"Yeah."

He left, a grin on his face, closing the door behind him. I looked over at Michelle. She waited a moment, and then leaned over and kissed me. Her lips were so soft, and she climbed half of herself onto me. The door opened.

"Oh, and guys, not now."

Jack left, grinning ear to ear, as if knowing exactly what was going to happen when he left and taking pleasure in interrupting them again just to make his point. I looked at Tony. That had been so embarrassing. I got off of him, standing up, and he stood up, too. I turned and faced him, tracing my finger around his lips to get rid of my lipstick that was on his face, and then smoothing out his hair. He wiped my smeared lipstick off my face, and re-buttoned my shirt, glancing up to my face, a small smile creeping over his face. I redid my hair and sat down in a chair, reading the files out to Tony and reviewing the relevant data.

Twenty minutes later we had finished working. I walked around to where she was and sat on the desk in front of her. 

"Look, I'm sorry about-"

"Don't, Tony. It worked out fine, and I can't say I'm not glad we did it."

This was one of the things I loved about Michelle. Even when faced with hard situations she stuck firmly to her decisions and beliefs. I smiled at her and kissed her on the forehead.

"OK."

"I'll see you in two hours. That's when we get off tonight, right?"

"That's right."

"OK, see you then," she said, turning to leave after giving me a brief smile.

"Hey, Michelle?"

"Yeah?"

"I love you."

She smiled, that addictive, charming smile of hers.

"I love you too, baby. See you later."

End ch.2: sorry soooo long... please rr so I can know whether to keep writing as I do have some more ideas for love/romantic scenes. Thanx. :)


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: 24 is not mine. neither are the charecters.

I did my best to keep my mind off Tony for the remaining two hours. I needed to make up for the time I had spent with him instead of working. It was so hard. Every time somebody mentioned his name I found myself thinking of his deep, gorgeous eyes, his soft lips, his hand on my face. I glanced up at his office. He was busy working, but then he glanced down at me. I smiled, turning back to my computer monitor. I heard my phone ring. I knew who it was and suppressed a grin.

"Dessler."

"Hey. You almost done?"

His voice was so soothing. We had only talked on the phone in a professional manner since I last left his office. Or at least, that's what we had tried to do. We both made a point of not seeing each other face to face, especially not in private, for work, as we didn't feel like being walked in on again today. Plus, we should be able to go two hours together without touching each other. Right? I could hear the change in his voice. He sounded relieved, calmer, sexier. I suddenly felt the longing for him that I had been trying to control for the last couple of hours consume me.

"Yeah, you?"

"I just need to finish up reviewing some documents Chloe gave me. I should only be ten minutes though."

"OK."

"Oh, and Michelle?"

"Yeah."

I could tell he was going to say something that had nothing to do with work. My heart pounded. I was sure somebody would hear it.

"I've missed you. I hate being able to see you, but not being able to kiss you."

I looked up at him. He was swiveling around in his chair, looking at me. I smiled at him and glanced back at my computer screen.

"Yeah. I know what you mean."

I was very aware that I was in public, not a private office, and I tried to make my conversation sound as professional as possible. Tony grinned at me.

I loved hearing her voice relax. I could tell that she was trying to sound like she was working, but I have to say, she was doing a truly awful job. She was glowing, trying to hold back a smile. But her eyes were smiling for her. My heart filled with emotion. I felt like I was going to explode. I wanted to grab her, kiss her, tell her how much I was falling in love with her. It was absolute torture, being with her but away from her. 

"Yeah, I know what you mean too."

I hung up grinning, not able to take my eyes off her. She gradually looked up at me, and saw that I was watching her. She quickly looked back at her screen, but she couldn't hide that smile that had danced across her perfect lips. I finished reviewing the files and got ready to go. I couldn't wait to be out of there. I knew once we left, I wouldn't have to force myself to not think about her, not kiss her, not touch her. And best of all, I could gaze into her beautiful eyes and tell her I loved her, without the fear that Jack would walk in.

I saw him walk down the stairs, his briefcase in his hand and his jacket on. I was ready to go. Because we had come to CTU together this morning, I didn't have my car, so I would have to meet Tony in the parking garage. I saw him glance at me as he passed, but it wasn't an anybody glance. In the instantaneous second he looked at me I could see the love and desire in his eyes. And then they moved forward to the door. I grabbed my jacket and my bag once he was gone and headed out of CTU. Jack was near the door, talking to Chase, and he looked at me with a smirk on his face. I could feel myself blushing but continued to walk out to Tony's car. I would be with him soon, in his arms, lost in his kiss. I sped up. When I got closer to Tony's car, I glanced around the parking lot. It was empty. I quickly got into Tony's car and turned to him. There was want in his dark eyes. He looked around quickly and then leaned in and kissed me. I swelled with emotion and relief, so happy that his lips were back on mine. I put my hand on his face and he put his behind my head. I was so lost in his kiss; I didn't even remember that I was in the parking garage of CTU. He pulled back. 

"We better get going. We don't want anybody to see us."

I knew he was right but couldn't help feeling disappointed that I had to stop kissing him. I think he could tell I was disappointed.

"Don't worry; we'll have plenty of time when we get back to do that. Or whatever."

He smiled. I could hear his voice change from disappointment to excitement as he said this. I was just as excited at the thought of kissing him more as I guess he was. I took his hand and he intertwined his fingers in mine. It was late and I was getting tired. Not too tired, though.

"Do you want to go to my place or yours? You haven't been there since yesterday. Would that be better?"

I thought. I liked Tony's apartment better than mine, but he was right. I hadn't been home for a while. I found myself not caring, though. I really liked being with Tony, and I didn't think I actually had any food in my apartment.

"Let's go to your place. I need to go grocery shopping and you actually have food at your apartment."

"OK."

As I drove to my apartment, Michelle let her head lay back onto the seat and closed her eyes. She held onto my hand, though. Her skin was so soft. When we got there, it seemed that Michelle had momentarily fallen asleep. I didn't want to wake her up. She looked so peaceful there; I loved watching her sleep. I knew by the way she looked at me when she got into the car that she would want me to, though. I parked and turned off the ignition, finally taking my hand back. I went over to the passenger side of the car and opened the door. I took her seatbelt off and stroked her face. I kissed her perfect lips and she opened her eyes. I knew this is how she liked to be woken up. 

"Baby, we're here."

"Oh."

She sounded quietly surprised and sat up.

"You ready to go?"

"Yeah."

I grabbed her hand and helped her out. With my free hand I closed the door and locked the car. We walked up to my apartment. She seemed to wake up more and by the time we got there she seemed fully awake. I opened the door and she pushed me in, closing the door behind her. She pressed her lips against mine, wrapping her arms around my neck. I put my arm around her waist and stroked her face with my other hand. This is one of the things I loved most about Michelle. I would be hoping she would kiss me, and she would. It was like she knew exactly what I was thinking.

I felt Tony kiss me harder and I kissed him back. I loved being close to him again; I felt like it had been a century since I had been with him. He put his hands under the back of my shirt, pulling back to kiss the crook of my neck, the spot he knew would make me melt. I put my hand on his head, letting my head lean back slightly to give him better access to my neck. He retreated to my mouth, and I put my hand on his face. His face was scratchy; I could feel stubble underneath my fingers. I liked it. Finally I pulled back, resting my forehead on his. 

"Let's get something to drink."

He took my hand and led me into the kitchen where he got out two wine glasses. I hopped up onto the island in the middle of his kitchen, watching him open a bottle of champagne, filling each glass up so that it overflowed with liquor. He came over and handed me one of the glasses. I took a swig. It was delicious. Perfect. I began to take my shoes off. My feet were killing me. Tony came up to me and undid them for me. I smiled down at him, hopping off the counter when he was done. While he was putting my shoes with his, I took another swig of the champagne. He came over again. He picked up the bottle of champagne and his glass and we went into his bedroom. He put them down on the table in his room and turned to face me. I could feel my blood pressure rise. I needed to have him, for him to have me. I looked up at him as he came closer. Maybe this would finally be the night.

I couldn't keep my eyes off her. She was so beautiful. I walked up to her, standing close so that we were only an inch apart. I rested my forehead on hers and closed my eyes. Opening them, I looked at her.

"What do you want to do?"

She didn't say anything. She pulled the tie, hanging undone around my neck, slowly off of my shirt. I looked down at her, asking her if it was time.

"We've waited long enough."

I was in total agreement, and I felt a small grin start to creep onto my face. She had a seductive look in her eyes, like she knew just how much she was turning me on. Without moving my eyes from hers, I began to unbutton her shirt. I slid it off her shoulders. Underneath she was wearing a skin tight, thin strapped shirt. I pulled it over her head. She then began to unbutton my shirt. She was gentle. I slid my hand over her bare shoulder and kissed her. We slowly kissed, and she pulled back to undo my belt. I looked at her, admiring her. I slipped her skirt off her curvy frame. I had seen her like this before, but I was once again taken aback by how good of a body she had. She looked up at me and kissed me, wrapping her arms around my neck, pressing her bare stomach up against mine.

He put his muscular arms around my waist. He laid me down on the bed and crawled on top of me. My heart was racing. He was kissing me; his bare chest was touching mine. I loved this feeling. I was completely lost in his kiss, feeling nothing but him on top of me, nothing but his soft lips on mine. He nibbled on my bottom lip, slipped his tongue into my mouth, intertwined his fingers in mine, pinning my arms above my head. His lips moved from my mouth to my collarbone and back up to my neck, which he kissed softly. He removed my remaining clothes, and I did the same, and for the first time, we made love. It was perfect. Finally, he collapsed next to me, breathing heavily. I rolled over on top of him, and leaned down to kiss him. We continued to make love, until we were both out of breath and I laid down next to him, him turning on his side to look at me, intertwining his fingers with mine. He gazed at me and I looked over at him. 

"That was worth the wait."

He smiled at me when I said this, and kissed me once before returning to his position on his side, staring at me with love in his dark, addictive eyes.

I was in absolute heaven. After waiting so long to do that, I was completely blown away by how good of a lover she was. I leaned on my arm, propping myself up so that I was above her, gazing down in total admiration of her beauty. I couldn't believe how lucky I was, that it was me she had picked, me she had allowed to love her, me whose heart she had stolen and then refused to give back. I was filled with so much adoration for her. I never wanted to leave her. I wanted to rap my arms around her and never let her go. 

"I love you, Chelle."

She turned over so that she was facing me, her fingers still intertwined in mine. She pulled them away for a moment and rested them instead on my cheek, putting her forehead against mine and closing her eyes.

"I love you so much. Today was absolute hell. I wanted to be with you so bad, but whenever I was around you, I couldn't keep my hands off you."

She pulled back, intertwining her fingers in mine again. I smiled at her.

"I know exactly what you mean. But it was worse for me."

"How do you figure?" she said smiling at me, laughter in her eyes.

"Well, you were wearing that skirt."

She hit me playfully, both of us laughing now.

"Fine. I'll wear pants tomorrow."

"By all means, I wasn't complaining, just stating the obvious."

By this time we were both laughing really hard. She had an amazing laugh. I kissed her and leaned back above her again.

"How is it that I have you?" she said, still smiling, but a little more seriously.

"Have me?" I said in disbelief. "The correct question is what the hell, are you, who is gorgeous, intelligent, sweet, loving, and _incredible_ in bed, doing with me?"

At this she started laughing again. I smiled, shaking my head. She smiled at me.

"I didn't chose who I fell in love with. But I'm not surprised I fell in love with you. You're charming, sensitive, smart, nice, and sexy. What else do I need?"

I looked at her. She was smiling, I could tell she meant what she was saying. Once again, it was all there in her eyes.

"You have the most beautiful eyes."

She didn't bother saying anything, but leaned up and kissed me, relaxing back onto the pillow, my arm above her head on the pillow. We stared at each other for awhile. My head got tired, so I let my hand fall down and instead rested my chin on her chest, lying on my stomach, and looking up at her face. She looked down at me, running her hands through my hair.

"I love you," she mouthed silently at me.

Her eyes were full with loving, genuine emotion. I climbed on top of her, so that my head was right above hers, and kissed her. It was an innocent, light kiss. I was the luckiest man in the world.

He kissed me. His lips were wet, soft, perfect. I was full with an emotion I had never felt before. I was completely in love with him. It was that moment, I knew, I would never lose this feeling. It would never leave. He had my heart, and I was never going to get it back. And I didn't want it back. He leaned down and kissed me again, his hand on my face. I pulled him closer, my hands around his neck, kissing him harder. Once again we made love, the passion rising every second. I rolled on top of him, breaking the kiss. I looked down at him, our faces very close. I kissed him again, softly. 

"I love looking at you from here," I whispered, my hand above his head, resting on the pillow, and the other resting on his bare chest.

I looked down at him. His eyes opened and he looked up at me.

"I love you."

I kissed him again. He turned me on my side, but didn't climb on top of me like he had done before. We both laid on our sides, him kissing me gently, tenderly, not trying to create more passion but just cherishing the simplicity, the innocence. He put his arm on my neck and I put my arm around his back. I closed my eyes. Our faces were only inches apart, and we just held each other. Until we both finally fell asleep, my love, there, in my arms.

So thats chapter 3... hope you enjoy it. Please read and review... is there anything you want me to do differently? As soon as i get some reviews i'll post chapter four, which i already have some ideas for... thanks for reviews. they were really supporteve. :)

btw... ive been writing this instead of doing homework so i hope you like it. :)


	4. Chapter 4

I woke up and looked at the beautiful woman in my arms. I smiled, remembering the events of last night, how we had finally done what I had wanted to do since the moment I had laid eyes on her. I loved Michelle so much. God I loved her. I wanted to kiss her, but couldn't bear to wake her up; she looked so peaceful, so perfect. I removed my hand from her face and crawled out of bed best I could, trying my hardest not to wake her. I walked around to the foot of my bed, looking at our clothes sprawled there.

"Baby, what are you doing?"

I looked over at her. She had just woken up.

"I was going to make us some breakfast." "When do we have to be back at work?" "Not for another two hours."

"Mmmm, come back in bed."

She smiled into the pillow. I looked at her, a grin spreading across my face. I went and got back into bed with her, kissing her as I got in. She started nibbling on my ear, and I could tell that she wanted to continue where we had left off, which was fine by me. I turned over and climbed on top of her. We started to kiss; she put her arms around my neck pulling me closer. We made love again. I loved feeling her smooth skin against mine. 'Screw work' I thought. I could have stayed in bed with her all day.

He kissed me passionately. It was just what I needed. I wanted to stay there with him in bed all day, just making love. I knew we couldn't, but at that very moment I couldn't have been happier. He let himself collapse onto me, his head buried in my neck. He started to kiss the crook of my neck, making me melt. I couldn't breath. I found myself gasping for air, not able to speak. I loved this. I didn't want this feeling to end. He knew exactly what he was doing to me, and I could see him smile as he continued to kiss my neck. Finally, he went back to my lips. He rested, closing his eyes and touching his forehead to mine. 

"Do you have any idea how much you are killing me?" I said, my chest heaving.

He opened his eyes and smiled.

"Maybe," he said, giving me a devious smile that told me he new exactly how much and was thoroughly enjoying it.

He rolled off of me so that he was on his side, looking at me, picking up my hand and playing with my fingers.

"Can we just skip work and stay in bed all day? I'll make it worth your while."

He laughed. I was actually serious, but the rational part of my brain kicked in. I was so lost in my love for him that I just stopped thinking about reality.

"No. We can't do that. Unfortunately. You know what, though?" he said, kissing my lips.

"What?" I said in between short kisses.

"We can do this again tonight," he said, sitting up so that he was sitting to the side of me, looking down at me, his hand on my stomach, my head in the pillow, looking at him.

I smiled at him.

"OK," I said, sitting up and kissing him on the shoulder before climbing out of bed.

Still naked, he watched me walk out of bed and grab his shirt. I put in on and buttoned it most of the way up.

"What about that breakfast?" I said, throwing his boxers at him with a grin on my face.

I got out of bed and put my boxers on. I walked around to her and put my arm around her. We walked into the kitchen and she curled up on one of the stools by the counter. 

"What do you want to eat?"

She thought. Then she smiled at me.

"French toast."

"Ah, sounds perfect."

I grinned at her. I started making the food, her sitting there, watching me. When I was done we sat down in bed and ate.

"Mmmm, this is why I always make you cook."

I grinned at her.

"It's not very hard. My dad used to make them for me all the time. I just mimic what he did."

"Still, at least this way I get delicious food and don't have to cook."

She smiled at me. I didn't mind. She knew I liked to cook and I knew she didn't, so it worked out well for the both of us. Once we finished our breakfast I took our plates back into the kitchen. When I got back into my room, Michelle was unbuttoning my shirt she was wearing, and looking around for some clean clothes she had left at my apartment. The shirt was now only covering her back and I found myself watching her every move.

"Top drawer," I said, not moving my eyes.

She smiled at me and went to the said drawer. She took out some black slacks and a button up shirt.

"Aren't you going to pick me out something to wear?" I said, smiling at her.

This was one of her favorite things to do in the morning. She liked picking out what I was going to wear, and I always felt better in the clothes she had chosen. She went into my closet and pulled out black slacks and a white shirt.

"You look sexy in simple stuff," she said, grinning at me.

I loved that grin, that sexy, seductive smile. Her smile extended to her whole face, and I found myself lost in it, lost in her eyes, full of my ever consuming love for her.

I tossed him the clothes, walking over to his dresser and grabbing him boxers. He watched me the whole way, and I concealed a smile at the thought. I stripped off Tony's shirt and began to get dressed. I walked over to him, buttoning my shirt, and kissed him. He smiled. I began to button his shirt for him, and I could feel his eyes staring at me. I smiled and looked up at him. 

"What are we going to do at work today?"

I paused and thought about it. I knew it would be even harder than it was yesterday, now that we had reached a new level of intimacy in our relationship.

"Take periodic, 'breaks'."

He laughed. I smiled at him. He was in a very good mood.

"We better get going," I said to him, "We don't want to be late. Are we just going to do the same thing as yesterday?"

"I definitely think we should," he said leaning in towards me.

I laughed.

"Not that. Although, that too. But I mean, going to CTU, and leaving. Same thing?"

"Sounds good. But before we leave-"

He kissed me. I put my arms around his neck, and he pulled me in closer, one arm around my waste, the other on my cheek. He nibbled my lower lip, kissing me harder. Finally, he pulled back, resting his forehead on mine.

"We should go."

"More," I said, kissing him.

He smiled.

"Think about it this way. The sooner we leave the sooner we get there and the sooner we get there the sooner we can sneak around. And then after that our shifts will be over and we can go to one of our apartments and do whatever we want to do. And I know what I want to do."

He ran a finger on the side of my cheek. I grinned at him.

"OK."

I pecked him on the lips and grabbed my purse, him grabbing my hand before we ventured out of the apartment. We went down the stairs, got into his car, and before I knew it we were at CTU. I looked around carefully. There was nobody in the garage. I kissed him one more time before we had to leave.

"I love you," he said, looking deep into my eyes.

"I love you too, baby. Let's go inside."

We both got out of the car and walked around so it looked like we were coming from different sides of the lot as we approached CTU. I could tell Tony was in a very good mood. He couldn't stop smiling. I went in first, sitting down at my desk, turning the monitor on, and looking at the documents in front of me. Tony walked in. He got as far as halfway to my desk before Chase came up to him.

"Tony I need the access codes for the frames and I know that you need to approve it but, its gonna be a pain in the ass so if I could just get them without-"

"Whatever you need, Chase," Tony said grinning, looking foreword in my direction, instead of at Chase.

Chase looked stunned.

"Man, someone got some last night."

Chase walked away in disbelief at the amount of arguing needed to convince Tony. Tony glanced at me. I could see he was trying to hide a smile. As for me I was nearly having a heart attack trying not to laugh and eventually just put my arm over my face and laughed. At this, Tony, still walking, put a hand over his mouth, pretending to cough, to conceal his huge grin. He got to his office and I heard the familiar ring come from my phone.

"Right on the ball, huh?" He said.

I cracked up.

"You are in a much better mood at work than you normally are," I whispered into the mouthpiece.

"I have you to thank for that."

I could here the amusement in his voice and could feel myself blushing.

"I know what you mean," I said, returning to a businesslike voice.

"Yeah, I love you too. Talk to you later."

"Yeah."

I hung up the phone smiling. Yesterday I had said that exact sentence and he had known what I meant. Today it got the same point across. It was my way of telling him I loved him, and just thinking about it made me grin. I loved him; he loved me. I found myself concentrating on the simplicity in that statement. We were in love.

I hung up the phone and grinned. I couldn't think of anything but her, her smile, her laugh, her love, my love for her. I stared down at her workstation where she had begun to type something. I heard the door open but didn't register that it meant somebody was coming in. I kept staring at her. My God she was beautiful. 

"Tony?"

I was unable to peal my eyes from her face. I just sat there in awe, in complete love and devotion of the woman in front of my eyes.

"Come on Tony, snap out of it."

I saw someone's fingers waving in front of me, obscuring my vision of Michelle.

"What?" I said angrily, annoyed that I was being interrupted.

I realized where I was and what was happening and snapped back into business mode, swiveling my chair back into position.

"Oh, hey Jack, what's up?"

Jack sat down in the chair opposite me, smirking. I looked down, unsuccessfully stifling a grin.

"You really love her, don't you?"

I glanced up at him and then down at Michelle and then back to my desk.

"Yeah, I do."

"So tell me about it," he said, leaning back in his chair with amusement.

"C'mon, Jack, I'm not going to talk about her with you."

"Why not? It's clearly what's on your mind so you might as well spill so that we can actually get some work done."

"I can work."

"C'mon Tony. Talk to me here."

I paused and thought. I usually wouldn't have even considered it, but I could tell by his tone of voice that he wasn't going to drop it until we talked about it.

"Well, she's absolutely amazing. She's perfect," I said, looking down at her.

"And," he said, grinning.

"And, what do you want me to say, Jack?" I said exasperatedly, still slightly embarrassed.

"Well, how's it going?"   
It was a rhetorical question. Jack had seen us. Of course he knew it was going well.

"It's going good. She's fantastic. Can we talk about something else now?"

"No, I'm actually quite entertained," he said, smirking.

"Fine, Jack, fine. Here is my last piece of dignity. I am completely in love with her. I want to be with her all the time and when I'm not with her I'm thinking about her. She is the most beautiful, sweet, intelligent, sexy woman I have ever met and every second I am with her I am in complete and absolute heaven. So basically, you sitting here and having me vent my love of her to you is just going to make me concentrate on the fact that I can't be with her right now and we will never get any work done with that depressing thought on my mind. There it is. Enjoy."

He just grinned at me. I was starting to get quite annoyed.

After a pause he said, "So, the sex must be pretty good then."

"Jack!" I said, in disbelief of what he had just said.

"Well if you're in love with her it's always better."

"This conversation is over, Jack."

"Why?" he said, looking slightly affronted but mostly just amused.

"I'm not going to discuss my sex life with you, especially when it has to do with someone in this office and especially not when it has to do with somebody that I care so much about."

"Come on Tony, just between us guys."

I glared at him but couldn't help feeling slightly amused.

"Well?" Jack said, pressing me harder.

"What do you think?" I said, letting out a breath.

"I think it's probably pretty good. So, when did you guys start doing each other?"

"Jack!" I said again.

"Curiosity is a good thing," he said in an innocent voice.

"Couldn't you just ask when we started dating, like a normal person?"

"That's not nearly as fascinating," he said, still laughing at the taken aback look I was sure was on my face.

"Fine, I can tell you're not gonna drop this, so I might as well tell you so we can get some work done. Remember, Jack, work? _Work_, the thing we're supposed to be doing?"

"Yeah, yeah. So, answer the question."

I hesitated.

"Last night was the." I paused. "Last night was the first time."

"Damn! You must really love her. You dated her for two months and didn't sleep with her? My God, Tony."

"I really love her, Jack."

"Obviously! Two months," he said, shaking his head in disbelief. "So, really, how was it?"

"Not this again-"

"Come on, Tony."

I paused.

"It was really good," I said laughing, finally letting my guard down.

"See. There you go," he said laughing.

I stopped laughing. We both looked down at Michelle. She was working at her station. Jack looked over at me.

"I used to get that look."

I looked over at him.

"It sucks, doesn't it? Being so in love that you think every time you see her and aren't with her it's gonna rip your heart out?"

"Yeah, it does," I said quietly.

"You've been there, haven't you?"

It was a statement more than anything. Jack looked sadly at Michelle and then back at me.

"Yes. I have. It's terrifying and wonderful all at the same time."

He stared down for a second and then seemed to snap out of it. We both looked at Michelle.

"I think she knows we're looking at her," I said, laughing again, trying to lighten the mood.

"The women always know," he said, us glancing up at each other and smirking.

She looked up at me deviously, and we both pretended we weren't watching her, but she grinned, and I couldn't not grin back. I heard my phone ring and smiled, knowing who was on the other end. I rolled to answer, Jack smirking at me.

"Almeida."

"What are you two talking about?" Came her voice.

I felt relief consume my body.

"You," I said, smiling. Jack was watching me.

"What about me?" she asked, smiling while looking down at her desk.

"About our sex life."

I grinned. I know that would make her go off.

"Tony!"

I laughed.

"Why don't you come up here where we can talk about it more thoroughly? We can even kick Jack out."

She let out a small laugh, and hung up the phone. I saw her get up and start to come to my office, glancing up at me, shaking her head. Jack sat back in his chair, looking like he was ready for some popcorn and a show.

I walked up to Tony's office, half furious, half highly amused. I couldn't believe he had been discussing us having sex with Jack. _Jack_. I opened the door to his office, slightly nervously as Jack was still in the room, and closed it.

"My God, Tony. What in the hell were you thinking?"

He grinned at me, sitting back in his chair. I could tell he was enjoying seeing me battle with my feelings.

"Don't worry Michelle," Jack said, in a mock concern voice. "I won't tell anybody that you both got lucky last night."

I felt myself blush and sat down on the couch, leaning my head on my hand.

"Oh God."

Tony laughed harder.

"Did you guys plan out how to torture me?" I asked, now starting to laugh.

"Is it working?" Tony asked.

"I think I'll leave you two alone," Jack said with a smirk.

I watched him walk out with an evil grin on his face. He closed the door. I looked down at the floor. Tony came over and sat by me. He put his hand on my neck and started rubbing my cheek with his thumb.

"Sorry about that. He wouldn't drop it. I hope you aren't upset," he said quietly.

I heard the sincerity in his voice and felt my anger melt, leaving me only with my amusement.

"It's fine. Nothing I can really do about it now," I said smiling at him, finally meeting his eyes.

I found myself entranced in his eyes. They were full of emotion, desire, love. I stood up and went and sat on his desk, looking at him with the most seductive look I could muster under the roof of CTU. He walked over to me, standing in front of me, gazing across at me. My heart started to thud. He put his hands my waist, and pulled himself closer to me. I put my hand on his neck and pulled his head down to mine. Our lips were hardly an inch away. He leaned in and kissed me once, softly, and pulled back so we were an inch apart again. I kissed him, wrapping my arms around his head, his around my back, pulling me closer. I wrapped my legs around his waist. He unbuttoned the top two buttons of my shirt so he could kiss my neck, and I ran a hand through his dark hair. His lips found there way back to my mouth and I kissed him, pulling him closer to me. He grinned and kissed me back. I pulled away. He ran a hand over my face and tucked a piece of my loose hair securely behind my ear. I looked into his eyes, full of love for this man in front of me.

She looked at me and I looked back. I still found myself shocked at how beautiful she was. I smiled at her, removing my hand from her face. She licked her thumb and rubbed at the lipstick on my mouth.

"We have to stop doing this, Tony," she said in a quietly defeated voice.

"Why?" I said, buttoning her shirt and peering up into her face.

"We should be able to keep our hands off each other for ten hours."

"Yeah. We should," I said, "but I can't."

She grinned at me.

"I'm with you there," she said, kissing me on the neck and hopping off my desk.

I watched her. She walked to the corner of my office where there was a small mirror, checking her hair. She fiddled around with it and then wiped her lipstick off. She turned and looked at me, trying and failing to suppress a grin. She walked up to me, placing a hand on my chest.

"I love you," she said, leaning into me and kissing me quickly on the mouth.

"I love you too baby."

"I'll see you later, OK? I've been counting-"

"You've been counting?" I said, smirking at her.

"Shut up," she said jokingly. "As I was saying," she said with a grin, "I've been counting and we only have four hours left. Let's see if we can go that long. It's looking grim," she said smiling deviously at me.

"I agree."

"Bye," she said, not able to stop glowing yet still walking to the door, opening it with one last glance in my direction.

"Bye," I said, unable to stop grinning, but sadly looking back down at my desk.

I heard her leave and looked up to see her walking down the stairs, Adam coming up to her immediately, Michelle automatically taking charge, kicking ass like she always did.


	5. Chapter 5

HI! sorry its been so long but i got hardly any reviews

if you like my story, please tell me so cuz i dont want to waste my time if nobody's readeing it!

enjoy! :)

I tried to stay focused, but my mind kept wandering up to Tony's office. I avoided hearing his voice, as I knew it would just make me melt. We both again avoided each other, as we both knew that if we tried to steal a glance or touch we would be completely screwed, and I knew I would not be able to work until I felt his lips on mine. My only consolation was that tomorrow was the weekend, a long weekend for us, and Tony and I were both getting a five day vacation. We were going to go to a hotel on the beach where nobody knew us, where we could act like a real couple. I didn't actually know where. Tony said it was a surprise. I found myself daydreaming about us on the beach, hand in hand, not being bothered by a frantic call into the office at three in the morning. I forced myself to focus. Only one more hour and I would have five whole days of him. There was no point. Every thought was of him.

I couldn't not look at her. She was so perfect. I loved every curl of her hair, every curve of her body, every touch of her hand. Her soft skin. Her beautiful smile. I could go on for hours. I was taking her to a deserted beach on an island of the coast. There was a huge house you could stay in there. Nobody would be within twenty miles of us, where the next house was. When boats wanted to come, they had to raise flags to let us know that they were coming close to our private beach. I knew she would like it. We were never truly alone in L.A. I couldn't wait to be with her. Work seemed so unimportant compared to her. She was all I wanted. This was going to be perfect. Every moment with her was perfect. I couldn't take it anymore. 

"Dessler," came the familiar voice.

"Can I see you in my office?" I said.

"What do you need?" she said, a smile flickering across her perfect face.

"You," I said, unable to take my eyes off her.

"Okay," she said, unable to conceal her huge grin.

I watched her hips sway as she walked gracefully to my office. I was entranced. I couldn't wait to get my hands on her, to feel her lips glued to mine.

"You wanted to see me?" she said opening the door and closing it behind her.

"Yes I did," I said, grabbing her and kissing her hard on the lips.

He took me in his arms and kissed me. I groaned. His lips felt good on mine. They were soft, wet, perfect. He put one arm on my back and the other slowly made its way up my shirt. I put my arms around his neck. We made our way over to the couch and he rolled on top of me, kissing me hungrily. I was in heaven. I loved this feeling, his weight on top of me. I started fiddling with the buttons of his shirt. The fact that we were in CTU totally slipped my mind. He pressed himself against me. He was really turning me on and found myself unable to breathe. I let his tongue slip into my mouth, his lips still pressed up to mine. One of my hands wandered on his chest, and I put the other behind his head. Finally, he pulled back, and I gasped for air. He grinned at me.

"Couldn't help myself," he breathed, sitting up and pulling me upright.

"Fine by me," I said leaning into him, my legs tucked under me, my forehead resting on his shoulder, my hand still over his shoulder.

He kissed the top of my head and I smiled, looking at him.

"How much time do we have left?"

I looked at the clock, pulling back so I was sitting next to him, my head on his shoulder, his fingers holding mine.

"A little over a half and hour."

"And then we can go," he said, grinning at me.

"And then we can go," I repeated, relief in my voice.

He kissed me quickly and then I stood up and once again went to the mirror. I redid my hair for what seemed like the millionth time today and wiped off my lipstick. I went over to Tony and laughed. He was so cute. His hair was sticking strait up and my lipstick was all over his face. Not to mention his shirt was almost all the way unbuttoned. I smiled at him and went over to do up his shirt, flatten out his hair, and wipe my lipstick off his face.

"You look so adorable," I said, grinning at him.

"Your work," he said with a small laugh.

He seemed to be enjoying himself, me taking care of him and making him look semi professional. I kissed him on the shoulder and walked to the door.

"See you in a bit baby."

"I'll count the seconds," he said, eyes sparkling.

I grinned at him and walked out, unable to conceal my smile as I thought of him.

I watched her leave. I knew that if I concentrated for a little bit then I would be able to be with her for five days. I couldn't wait. I sat down at my desk and signed the papers that needed to be signed and took care of anything of any great importance. By the time I finished that we only had ten minutes left. I made sure there wasn't anything I needed to do that I had missed and glanced down at Michelle. She seemed to be finishing up some report.

"Dessler.

Her voice sounded so beautiful.

"Hey. You ready?"

I saw her smile slightly. Her voice was weary with tiredness. It had been yet another long day.

"Almost. Just got to finish up this status report for Division. Shouldn't be more than five minutes."

"Great. I'll meet you in the car."

"Okay," she said lightly.

"Oh and Michelle?" I said, unable to stop the words from slipping out of my mouth.

"Yeah."

"I've missed you," I said.

It was true. Each day in the office with her seemed even longer than the last. This last half hour had felt like an eternity.

"Me too. See you in a bit," she said quietly into the mouthpiece.

I got up and got my jacket and my bag. Jack walked in.

"You off?"

"Yeah. I'll see you in a couple days."

"Be good," he said, smirking as I walked out the door.

I couldn't contain a smile and nodded at Jack. I walked down to the bullpen and passed Michelle. I gave her a quick look and her eyes smiled for her. I walked to the door and to the car, waiting for her to come. I didn't have to wait long. Within two minutes she was glancing around nervously and then hopping into my car. I leaned forward and kissed her. Her lips felt so good on mine and for a second I was completely lost in her sweet kiss.

I pulled back.

"Let's go," I said, giving him a quick smile before he started the car.

As we drove he grabbed my hand and rubbed my palm with his thumb. I was really tired, but we had to go to both of our apartments to get our clothes together. We arrived at Tony's apartment and he came around and opened the door for me. I grabbed his hand, and he closed the door behind me. He pulled me close and pressed me against the car door, kissing me. I felt so good in his muscular arms. It seemed like forever ago he had kissed me like this. He pulled back and took my hand and together we walked up to his apartment. Tony unlocked the door and we walked together into his bedroom. He needed to pack so I went and laid on his bed, watching him walk around gathering clothes and next taking a moment to shut my eyes.

"Baby wake up," I said, kissing her lips and shaking her shoulders slightly.

I hated having to wake her up. She looked like an angel sleeping there. But we still had to go to her place, and there she could rest.

"Oh," she said, looking around slightly confused, "Hi."

She had a small grin on her gorgeous face and leaned up and kissed me. I couldn't believe it was possible to love someone this much. It really didn't seem possible.

"I finished packing. We can go to your place now," I said softly.

"Do we have to?" she asked, snuggling into my comforter and pulling me closer so that I was on the bed right next to her, my arms around her, gazing down at her.

"I'm afraid so. You need to pack to. We can sleep there and then we need to get up early in the morning for our flight."

"Oh okay."

She was so cute, and I found myself loving her even more as she sat up, grabbed my hand, and waited for me to get my bag before walking out. I locked my apartment and we went back to the car. Michelle got in the passenger seat and leaned into the chair, shutting her eyes. Suddenly she looked up at me smiling, and for the rest of the trip, she sat there, occasionally biting her lower lip in a careless way, staring at me. I smiled the whole way there. When we got there we got out of my car and walked up to her apartment. She unlocked the door and we went in. I liked her place. Everything in it described her, and I loved that. She went into her bedroom and started throwing clothes into a suitcase.

"Tony, what should I bring? What is the weather like, wherever we're going?"

I smiled at this.

"It's hot there. Bring a swimsuit too."

She smiled at me and threw a suit into her bag. I saw her slip some lingerie into her bag. I grinned at this and watched as she continued to pack. When she was done she stood up and glanced at me.

"Do you want to sleep?" I asked her, having already set her alarm for the morning.

She kicked off her shoes and let her hair down.

"No," she said simply.

I was in a playful mood and suddenly found myself wanting him. I stepped forward and pushed him over to my bed, pushing him on his back when we got there. He looked taken aback for a moment but then smiled that seductive, sexy grin I had fallen in love with. I crept forward on top of him, putting each leg on either side of his body. I started unbuttoning his shirt, grinning at him. I pulled his shirt off and laid on top of him. I began to kiss his neck, working my way down onto his collarbone, then to his chest. I licked from the top of his chest to his chin and he groaned. I went for his lips next, kissing him first slowly, teasing him, next harshly, pulling at his bottom lip, putting my tongue in his mouth, and licking his lips. I let my hand wander from his chest down to his belt, where I undid the latch and threw it behind me. I went back to his lips and pressed mine up to his. His hands began to wander further and further up my shirt. He suddenly rolled me over, getting on top of me, taking control. He fuddled with the buttons on my shirt and slipped it off my shoulders. He buried his head in my neck, kissing it. I groaned. He was totally turning me on, and he knew it. He pressed his body up to mine, making me groan even louder. He pulled back and undid the button on my slacks, pulling them slowly off me, his hands rubbing my now bare legs. He laid on top of me again, kissing my lips. Soon we had both removed the other's clothing and we made love again. Tony kissed me hard and I found myself completely speechless, unable to talk as he continued. 

"Michelle," he gasped.

"Uglub," I said.

He smiled and leaned into to kiss me before collapsing beside me. I managed to get my voice back.

"Tony," I said, gasping for air, my chest heaving.

"Yes," he said, propping himself up on one arm, the other reaching over to twist his fingers in my curls.

"That was amazing," I managed to choke out.

He smiled at me, sliding his hand down my neck onto my stomach.

"Yes it was."

that's ch. 5! enjoy! and please Review! :)


	6. Chapter 6

Tony caught his breath. I could still barely speak, and I could feel my chest heaving.

"Tony," I managed to choke out.

"Yes baby," he said, turning back to me and resting one arm across my stomach.

"I can't wait again until we get to wherever we're going."

He seemed a little confused but quickly understood as I rolled on top of him. He smiled slightly, just enough so that I could see the edges of his mouth curve. The sheet fell off of me and my upper body was uncovered. Tony smiled at my lack of clothing. I leaned back on him and kissed him, clutching close to him to stay warm. I loved the feel of his body up to mine. I kissed him softly on the lips. His lips were wet and soft, and I pulled back, but he brought his head up off the pillow to recapture my lips. He slowly kissed me softly, nibbling on my lip tenderly. I closed my eyes. The kiss was so innocent, perfect after the passionate moments we had just had. I leaned my head onto his and rolled onto my side. He put his arms around me and kissed me just as tenderly as before. He put his hand onto my upper neck so that his fingers curled around the back of my head into my hair and his thumb rested on my cheek. I laid my hand on his bare chest, next slipping it onto his neck. My love for him overflowed my heart, and I needed to tell him, to have him hear it. I pulled back, and he rested his forehead on mine, not moving his hand from my face.

"Tony," I said softly, then continuing after a short pause, "I'm afraid I'm in love with you."

He smiled and laid me onto my back. He turned his body so that he was on his side, looking down at me. He stoked my hair and my face and kissed me briefly on the lips.

"I'm glad to hear that," he whispered, looking down at me, touching my nose with his, "Because I'm afraid I've been in love with you since the day I met you."

My heart seemed to leap as I gazed into his eyes and saw the sincerity there. I had to continue.

"I love your sexy smile. I love the fact that when we are at work you always seem to have a glow in your eyes when you look at me. I love that I can't keep my hands off you and you seem to be the same way. I love your messy apartment. I love wearing your clothes. I love that you can be serious but playful. I love that you are romantic. I love that you are a tough guy but can turn around and be the most sensitive guy I've ever met. But most of all, I love that you complete me, I love the way you make me feel, and I love knowing you are mine."

He smiled at me. His eyes were bright and he looked almost like he was going to cry. I couldn't have meant every word more.

"And I love the look you give me when our eyes meet across the office. I love sneaking around with you and love it even more when we succeed. I love your kiss. I love your lips. I love the fact that whenever I do something, I know you could always do it better. I love your laugh. I love that you kick ass everyday in the office, and are so strong but can still come home and be strong enough to cry. And I love that you picked my shoulder to cry on. I love you passion for life and your grin. Most of all, I love that I don't have to guess, that I know I love you and you love me, I love that you, the most beautiful, sensational, intelligent woman I have ever met, chose to be in my arms, and I love that I can't seem to hold you close enough," he said.

I could feel warm tears sliding down my face. I pressed my lips into his, and he kissed me back. He held me close, wiping my tears away, and rubbed my neck. His hands were warm, and I found myself being wrapped tighter in the arms of my love.

I felt her warm skin on mine and pulled her closer. I closed my eyes. She leaned in and started kissing my neck. Her lips were soft. I leaned in when she rested and kissed her on the lips. I could taste her warm, salty tears. I opened her mouth by pulling on her lower lip with my teeth, and stuck my tongue into her mouth. We kissed for a while. She put her hand on my neck and I put my hand on her face. Her skin felt smooth beneath my fingers. I put my other hand around her bare back, pulling her against me. After a few minutes, she pulled back, and I kissed her beneath her eye instead. Suddenly, the phone rang. We both jumped and then laughed at our reaction. As she leaned over to answer the phone the sheet slipped down and her bare back became exposed for the whole room to see. I smiled.

"Dessler," I said automatically.

"Hey, Chelle, it's me."

"Oh hi, Stace," I said.

It was my best friend Stacey. I saw Tony lay back onto the bed, but he stretched out his hand to where I was sitting in the bed. I took it and grinned into the phone, intertwining my fingers in his.

"So, I was calling to see what was going on with you. I had the most horrendous day at work today. Plus, Ben called and cancelled on me again-"

I cut her off.

"Stace, I'm sympathetic, really, but I'm kinda busy, can I call you later, or tomorrow?" I said.

Tony grinned at that.

"Busy?" she said with amusement in her voice, "Ooh, did you and Tony finally... you know?"

"Yeah," I said, unable to stop myself from smiling at Tony.

"Ooh, nice, how was it? You know, after you finally jumped him, you little hooch you," she said.

I laughed at that. She was never good at keeping what she was thinking in her head where it belonged.

"Shut up, Stace," I said, still laughing, "I'll call you tomorrow."

"Okay, just make sure you remember all the juicy details," she said laughing.

"Fine. Bye," I said, unable to stop giggling.

"Chow," she said.

I put the phone down and turned to Tony who was looking at me interested.

"Sorry. That was just Stacey. Little outspoken. Never shuts up," I said with a grin, crawling over to him and resting my chin on his chest.

"That's fine," he said, and then with an evil grin, "But you know, you could pay me back."

I laughed and he flipped me over so that he was on top of me.

"Mr. Almeida," I said laughing.

"Yes Miss Dessler," he said, carrying on with the playful theme.

"I don't know how much work we can get done here," I said.

"Well, as your boss, we will get whatever work I want done, done."

At this I giggled. He leaned in and kissed me on the lips, slipping his tongue into my mouth. I kissed him back.

"Are you sure those figures are correct," she giggled, pulling back.

"Here let me check," I said, searching her mouth with my tongue.

I pulled back.

"Yes, definitely correct," I said mock seriously.

"Well, what do you want me to do with them sir?" she said playfully.

"I'll show you," I said.

I stopped staring into her eyes and kissed her quickly on the lips, lying slightly to the side of her. Next I kissed her on the chin, and I started moving my lips down her neck. When I got to the bottom of her neck I went around to the side. I started kissing the crook of her neck. She was so cute. She started giggling like a little kid and ran her hand through my hair. I started to kiss down her chest, onto her stomach. When I got to her bellybutton, I nibbled on it. She giggled again and squirmed a little bit. I retreated to her neck and started nibbling on her ear. She put her hand on the back of my neck, still giggling. I went back to her lips, propping myself up on my elbows so that I was staring into her beautiful eyes.

"That's what I want you to do with the figures, Miss Dessler," I said playfully.

"Hmm, is that right," she said, pretending to be serious.

"Yes it is."

"I can do that," she said, suppressing a smile, "But I might have to modify it slightly."

I looked at her, eyebrows raised.

"Is that so?" I asked, as she pushed me over and went on top, laying her body to the side of me but propping her face up over mine.

"Yes sir," she said, eyes twinkling.

I looked at her curiously as she kissed my lips, then my chin, next moving her lips down my neck, doing exactly what I had done. When she got to the bottom of my neck she went to the side like I had for her and started kissing the crook of my neck. It felt really good; her lips were soft and she was gentle yet passionate. Next she started making her way down my chest, but stopped halfway down instead of moving down to my bellybutton. She licked around my nipple and than nibbled on it. That drove me crazy.

"Miss Dessler," I said.

She smiled as she moved to my neck and began nibbling on my ear. She came back to my lips, smiling, and pushed her tongue into my mouth, grabbing either side of my head and kissing me hard. She pulled back.

"Does that work, sir?" she said devilishly.

"Definitely. In fact, I think I might like your way better."

She smiled.

"So, Mr. Almeida, what do you think everybody would think if they knew I was sleeping with the boss?" she said mischievously.

"Well, Miss Dessler, I don't know that they have any say in that matter. See as your boss, it's my job to make sure you are in the right state of mind for the job. So the fact that you are sleeping with me is a good thing. It means you are in, hopefully, a cheerful state of mind."

I grinned at my cleverness.

"Is that so?" she said jokingly.

"Sir, that's enough talk, I think I lost those figures."

She grinned.

"Here, let me be a gentleman and help you find them," I said, rolling on top of her and once again slipping my tongue into her mouth.

We both smiled, pulling back a little, and then I continued kissing her, and she pulled my head closer.

"Anything?" she whispered in a playful way.

"Nothing yet," I said playfully, leaning down to continue my search.

We started making love again. In the middle, she pulled her mouth back, breathing hard. She bit her lip and gasped in air. I buried my head in her neck and started kissing it as she tried not to scream out.

"Baby," she gasped.

"Yeah," I said, looking down at her face.

"Hold my hands," she choked out.

I grabbed her hands and intertwined my fingers in hers. She moved our arms out to either sides of us and gripped hard, still fighting to not scream out. She groaned and stole a breath, trying to keep it in. She closed her eyes and took short breaths. She groaned louder, opening her eyes.

"Come on baby," I whispered to her, staring into her eyes.

She concentrated and managed to hold her scream in until we finished. She gasped as I rolled off of her, leaning my body over her, stroking her hair and kissing her face, one of my arms lying over her stomach. She had her eyes closed and was breathing hard, beads of sweat on her upper chest. She smiled though and turned to me, opening her eyes. I smiled at her.

"That, that was intense," she said.

"Bad intense, or good intense?" I asked.

"Good intense, definitely good intense," she said, smiling and leaning up to peck me on the lips.

"I'm glad to hear that, Miss Dessler," I said, leaning down and kissing her on the lips softly.

She smiled in a tired way. I glanced at the clock. It was already two thirty in the morning. We were leaving at three thirty. I figured we could just sleep on the plane.

"Tony," she said, opening her eyes slowly.

"Yes baby," I said, turning back to her.

"Again," she said quietly.

"Again?" I said, surprised.

"Again," She confirmed.

"Are you sure?" I said.

"Yeah," she said, opening her eyes quicker this time and smiling up at me, "I've gotta try that again. Mr. Almeida."

I smiled and kissed her. She put her hand behind my head, gluing my lips to hers. I climbed back on top of her. We began again and she kept her mouth on mine. I slid my lips slightly off hers and she let out a breath. I picked up her hands and again she intertwined her fingers in mine. I pinned them above her head and continued kissing her. She stopped kissing me, and I looked down at her. She was biting her lip and breathing hard again. The passion between us was making it harder for her to contain her pleasure. She slipped her tongue into my mouth, and I kissed her back. She was absolutely amazing. She pulled back quickly and bit her lip hard. She closed her eyes, and I moved my face closer so that when she opened them she would see me looking into her eyes. She moved one of her hands so that it was on my lips. I kissed her fingers. She opened her eyes and saw me there. I leaned down to kiss her neck and she ran a hand through my hair. When we finished, again she was breathing hard and sweating, resting her head on the pillow after reaching up to kiss me, and closing her eyes.

"Tony," she breathed.

"Yeah," I said.

"Now, that, was good," she said, her face spreading into a smile.

"I'm no expert, but I thought the first time was pretty good too. But I won't disagree with you there," I said with a small laugh.

"The first time was good, Both times were good," she said, "Sex is always better when you're in love."

"Definitely. So, Miss Dessler, have you found the figures yet?" I said, returning to a playful mood.

She smiled.

"Well, Mr. Almeida, I found them, but I seem to have lost the other data in my mouth. Might you help me find it, sir?" she laughed at her last comment.

"Yes I can," I said, leaning in to help.

I pressed my lips onto hers, slipping my tongue into her mouth. She smiled and slipped her tongue in my mouth. She nibbled on my lower lip playfully. I was so happy.

After the extreme intensity, I needed the kisses. He had totally made me melt before. I just needed to be close to him now. He kissed me slowly. After a few minutes, he pulled back and rested his forehead on mine. I felt his hand slide slowly up my stomach and rest on my cheek.

"Can we just stay here forever, never move?" I asked.

"That would be nice," he said, "But we have to leave in half an hour."

"Please say you're kidding," I said.

I was so tired.

"No, I'm not. But we can sleep on the plane."

"Okay. We better get up then." I got out of bed, but Tony stayed there, watching me.

"So are you going to say anything where we're going?" I asked him.

"No," he laughed. "

Just tell me it's far enough away so that we won't get called back into work," I said, now dressed and leaning into bed to kiss him.

"It's far enough," he said, "I made sure of that."

He grinned, knowing that I wanted to get away from work.

"God I love you," I said, happy that he had known to make plans far enough away so that we wouldn't be able to go to work.

He smiled and got out of bed, putting boxers on and walking around to me and putting his arms around me. I put my arms around his neck and pulled him close so that our lips were only an inch away. Right as he thought I was going to kiss him, I pulled back and turned around. He grinned.

"You're evil," he said with a small laugh, reaching down to the floor and pulling his clothes on.

I went into the bathroom and pulled out my toothbrush and started brushing my teeth. Tony came in and put his arms around me and started kissing my neck. I smiled and gulped down some water and dried my face. He turned me around and kissed me. I pulled back.

"We should go," I said.

"Okay," he said, taking my hand and walking into my bedroom.

We both took our cell phones, and I grabbed my purse. Tony picked up my bag with one hand and held onto my hand with his other. We left the apartment, and I locked the door.

Well, that's chapter 6. I tried to take in people's reviews. A couple people said I should be more discriptive when they are, well, you know, but that's not really my style. I like the deepness in their relationship so I hope it wasn't to much. I was hoping it would seem like they were in love, and that it wasnt too discriptive. Please tell me what you think. Sorry to the person who said they say 'I love you' too much but I couldnt help it as, like Isaid before, I wanted to make it sweet. Reviews are appreciated and enjoy. :)


	7. Chapter 7

Once on the plane, I pulled the armrest in between us up and put my arm around Michelle. She leaned into my shoulder, resting her head on my chest, closing her eyes. She seemed so tired. Soon she had fallen asleep, drifted off, her breathing steadying. I watched her as she slept; she was so beautiful. Like an angel. I couldn't believe my luck; this was still so unreal. I couldn't believe that she had chosen me. I closed my eyes and laid my head back on the chair, keeping my arms around her. Five whole days of time spent with her, not worrying about being spotted by somebody we knew, but able to be together as a couple without being in secrecy. I slowly felt myself drift off.   
When I woke up, I could feel Tony's strong arms around me. I looked up at him, resting my chin on his chest, and smiled. His eyes were closed, his face was relaxed, and he looked peaceful. The plane was about to land; I still didn't really know where we were going. I thought about waking him up, knowing he would have wanted me to, but still not wanting to disturb him. Sleep was one of the few times that Tony seemed completely worriless, not tense or anxious. Reluctantly, I reached up and softly kissed his lips. "Good morning. Did you have a good sleep?" "Excellent," he said, pulling my head back up to his for another brief kiss. "We're about to land," I said, smiling at him. "Oh. Good," he said, shifting himself up in his chair where he had slumped down while sleeping. He put his hand up to his face, waking himself up. He removed his arm from behind me. He seemed a little tense but then looked at me and smiled. "You ready for our vacation?" he asked me. "Yup." "Good. I can't wait to be able to be with you for five days straight and be able to kiss you the whole time," he said, pecking me on the lips. "Me too," I said. As the plane got lower and lower Tony and I made sure we had everything we had come on the plane with. Landing always freaked me out, so I gripped Tony's hand as we touched down to the ground. We walked out of the gate and saw a sign for 'Tony Almeida.' I looked at him curiously. "So now can you tell me where we are?" I asked. "What do you mean? We're not there yet," he said with a grin. Tony walked up to the man with the sign who welcomed us and told us to follow him. We had carried on our bags so we luckily didn't have to worry about baggage claim. I was surprised to find a limo waiting. I looked at Tony questioningly. "What is this?" I asked, as the man with the sign opened the door for me and Tony. "You'll see," he said, motioning for me to get into the car. Once in the car, Tony pulled out a bottle and two glasses. "Champagne?" he asked. "Definitely," I said. He smiled and poured us both drinks. "Tony, I can't believe you did all this," I said. "Just wait. This isn't even the best part," he said. He reached over and grabbed my hand. I took a swig of the champagne, clamping my fingers around his.   
She was so beautiful. She leaned her head on my shoulder and closed her eyes. We sat in silence, feeling the limo pull to a stop. "Baby?" I said, kissing her forehead. "Yes," she said, refusing to open her eyes. "We need to go," I said. "Okay." She got out of the car, and we grabbed our bags. "Where are we go-" She cut herself off as she caught sight of the boat. I thanked the limo driver, tipped him, and looked over at Michelle. "Shall we?" "Yeah," she said, nodding. Suitcase in one hand, her hand in my other, I walked with her over to the boat. The captain greeted us, telling us to put our things down and take a seat, and that we would be there shortly. The boat ride was very beautiful, not to mention enjoyable. Once we pulled up to the beach, Michelle sat there in awe of the gorgeous house in front of us. We got off the boat and received our luggage. The captain walked up to me to give me the keys. "This is the key to the house, this is the one to the boat, and this is the one to the car," he said, giving me each key. "No boat will be within sight distance without a visible neon green flag, there is a main center about a mile inland. No body will come in your direction from there unless there is an emergency. At this center you can get everything you could possibly need. Next to the telephone there are phone numbers for this center, who will bring you whatever you want, the main center off the island on the shore that we just came from, and emergency numbers. If you have any questions or concerns do not hesitate in the least bit to give us a call. Anything you need; there are masseuses and cooks on standby. There is a map of the island on the counter. This map will show you zones in which others are staying and we kindly request that you do not venture into any of these zones. If any smoke detector or alarm goes off, along with the emergency button next to the phone, emergency vehicles will be there shortly. There is also a pamphlet with all of this information in it in the house. I think that's everything you need to know. Once again, if you have any questions at all, give us a call. Enjoy your stay." "Thanks," I said, as Michelle just stood there with her mouth slightly open. We started to walk up the sand to our beach house, glancing back to see the boat leaving the beach. "I can't believe you did this," said Michelle excitedly as we walked into the gorgeous house and into the master bedroom. "You are so going to get lucky tonight." I grinned at that. We put our suitcases down. "What do you want to do?" I asked her, "Want to go swimming?" "I have a better idea," she said, pulling me off balance and pinning me beneath her on the bed. "Ooh, I like that idea," I said as she leaned down to kiss me.   
I carefully removed Tony's top, sitting on his lap with a leg on each side of him, unbuttoning his shirt. I then slowly undid his belt buckle and pants, and pulled them off him. I sat back down on him and started unbuttoning my own shirt. I pulled it off and then took off my pants. I leaned down and kissed him softly, next kissing behind the top of his ear and making my way down to his neck. He flipped me suddenly, seemingly unable to take my teasing anymore, and pressed his body onto mine. I let out a sigh as he removed the rest of our clothes. We began to make love. I groaned as he kissed me, running my hands all over his back. I loved being close to him.   
As she groaned into my mouth, I felt myself lose more and more self control. I kissed her harder, ran my hands all over her body; she felt so good to me. She pulled her head back and once again I saw her biting her lip, struggling not to scream out. I kissed the side of her face as she grabbed at my hand, squeezing firmly. "Baby," I managed to gasp out, "there's nobody around for miles." I saw her face change as she let her teeth slip off her lip, and she gasped loudly. She lifted her head slightly to look into my eyes and then let it fall back onto the pillow, gasping loudly. She closed her eyes as she moaned loudly, clenching the comforter in both hands and pulling it off the bed slightly. It was exciting, exciting to know that I could arouse her. She screamed out again as we neared the end and then collapsed onto the pillow behind her, eyes closed and breathing hard. I watched her face as it turned from tense to relaxed, a smile spreading over her lips. We held each other for awhile. "What do you want to do?" I asked her. "I dunno. Want to go swimming?" she asked. "Sounds good," I said. We got out of bed and put our swimsuits on. Just as I was walking out the room, she jumped onto my back, wrapping her arms around my neck, me propping her legs under my arms so that I could carry her. "Isn't it nice to know we can't be called into work?" she asked. "Yes, it's not a very regular feeling, but I like it." "Me too," she said, pulling her head closer so that it was resting on my shoulder. Once outside on the beach, I started to spin around in circles, bringing her with me. She laughed, and I slipped her off my back, swinging her around into my arms. She giggled as I kissed her quickly and then ran into the water, her still being carried in my arms. "Oh, Tony don't you dare," she said, as I ran in knee deep. I dropped her, and before she hit the water, she screamed. She came out of the water soaking and immediately threw herself on me, trying to dunk my head. Eventually she managed to trip me, and I laughed as my head hit the salty water. I came up to see her grinning broadly at me, hair dripping. I moved a stray curl out of her face and kissed her wet nose. "You, Tony Almeida, have outdone yourself," she said. I just smiled at her. I couldn't believe that he had done all of this. I was going to totally make it worth his while. When I was in the master bedroom, I noticed in the closet roses and rose petals. I knew what I was going to do. Once we had left the water we got back into the house and, and Tony took a shower. I told him to go to the inland center and get a bottle of champagne. "But we have some in the kitchen," Tony said, confused. "Just do it Tony," I said with a small grin. He grinned at me suspiciously. "How long should I be?" he asked. "About a half hour should do it," I said. He left. The second he was out the door I started rushing around. I hopped in the shower, and when I got out, quickly blow dried my hair so that it was damp. That would have to do. I put on a little bit of makeup and piled my hair on the top of my head in a loose, messy bun, so that curls were falling down. I went into the bedroom and started spreading the red rose petals over the white comforter. I hoped this would be romantic as hell. Tony and I hadn't really done anything incredibly romantic yet, and this, I hoped, would be. I placed the roses on the headboard of the bed and dimmed the lights. I ran down into the kitchen to see what kind of food we had. I found some of the most amazing strawberries and grabbed that. I also grabbed a bucket of ice. I went back upstairs and tidied the room up. I changed into some of the lingerie I had brought. I heard the door open and ran to put the ice and strawberries next to the bed on the nightstand. I sat on the side edge of the bed. The lingerie I had brought was black and lacy, and to add affect, I had actually put on heels. It was probably the most I had ever done for a man, but I found myself so in love with Tony that I wanted it to be perfect. Tony walked in with the chilled champagne and two frosted glasses, and his mouth dropped. "What do you think?" I asked, slightly nervously. "Damn," was all he said, but he wasn't moving his eyes from me, and I could tell he was pleased. He opened the bottle of champagne and poured us both glasses. He handed me one, not taking his eyes off me while he took a sip. I closed my eyes for a second as the liquor ran down my throat. 'Here goes,' I thought. I took his glass from him and with mine placed it with the strawberries and ice, giving him the most seductive look I could. I then walked up to him and placed his hand on my thigh. I started to unbutton his shirt, inwardly laughing at the fact that his mouth was slightly open. Once I had removed his shirt, I opened his belt and then his pants. I could tell he was expecting me to slide them off him because he took a loud intake of breath as I slipped my hands into his pants and rested them on his thighs. I slowly lowered his pants, so that by the time I had finished he was standing there only in his boxers. I was really tempted to just take him then, but I controlled myself so that I could continue with the plan. I pushed him roughly onto the bed, crawling on top of him with a leg on each side of his body. I reached over and grabbed a piece of ice and slipped it into my mouth. He groaned slightly, and I leaned my head down and kissed him with as much passion as I could muster. I slipped the piece of ice into his mouth. I allowed him to suck it for a second before kissing him again and taking it back. I then pulled back and placed the piece of ice onto his chest, where I rolled it down his chest with my hand, and then back up, onto his chin, lips, nose, forehead and then back onto the nightstand. I leaned down and licked the water off of him, starting at the bottom of his chest and making my way to the top. He groaned as I did this. Once I reached his chin, I licked over his lips, the tip of his nose, and forehead. I went and grabbed a strawberry, dipping it briefly in the champagne, and then tracing his lips with the dripping strawberry. I licked first his top lip and then the bottom, tasting the champagne. Next, I placed the strawberry in his mouth. He bit the strawberry and ate it. He watched my every move, seemingly waiting for what was going to happen next. I bent over him, grabbing my glass of champagne and a strawberry. I took a swig from the glass, next tracing the tip of the strawberry with my tongue, then biting down and eating the strawberry. Tony moaned slightly as he watched me, and I suppressed a smile at the thought that I was turning him on. I set the glass down and grabbed a piece of ice. I slipped the ice down the front of my top so that it created a streak down my stomach. I then leaned down so that my mouth was close to Tony's and breathed, "Care to assist me?" "Care to assist me?" I was in absolute shock. She was totally turning me on; it took all my self control to let her be in charge, instead of just mauling her. I smiled and flipped her over, pulling the very sexy top over her head. I licked from her bellybutton to her neck. I continued to kiss her neck before she flipped me over and began kissing down my neck and chest, and then up my neck again. She suddenly kissed me on the lips, kneeling over me with her head bent down, both hands on the sides of my head. I couldn't take it any longer. I flipped her and kissed her hard on the lips. I kneeled on top of her like she had done and quickly pulled off her remaining lingerie. The second that both of us had no clothes on I kissed her. We made love with an intensity fiercer than I could have ever imagined. She writhed and moaned, which turned me on even more. She bit her lip slightly, and I pulled my head back slightly. I kissed her neck instead of her lips as I felt her whole body tense. "Tony," she screamed, enticing me further. I groaned as her lips caressed my upper chest, next capturing my lips. We collapsed in an exhausted heap, both panting hard. "Wow," she breathed, flipping me over and starting to make love to me again. We continued, her lips teasing me as they were planted on my lips, neck, and then my lips again. I flipped her over, and she wrapped her legs around my waist. That made me groan loudly which in return made her gasp louder, both of us completely lost in the sensation to notice how noisy we had become. It didn't matter though; we were on a deserted beach. She breathed on my neck, and I felt my skin tingle as the hot breath glazed over my skin. We both collapsed onto the pillows, entangled in each other's arms and both sweating. "Oh my God Michelle; you're amazing," I managed to gasp out. She smiled slightly in a tired way. That night we fell asleep, legs and arms intertwined, wrapped around the other's body and both holding each other as close as possible, finally drifting off into a warm slumber. 


	8. Chapter 8

_Please READ and **REVIEW**!!! I really like getting feedback... I'll post more but not till I get at least 4 reviews!! Please tell me if you like it and most importantly, Enjoy! :)_

I woke up to the feel of warm arms wrapped around my waist, and a leg slightly over mine. Tony was, as far as I could tell, still asleep. I turned around, keeping his arms around me, and looked at his peaceful face, brushing a strand of free hair away from his shut eyes. I snuggled closer to his body and kissed his nose. I laid there for awhile, just looking at him, happy to be there. I looked at the clock on the wall; it was noon. For the first time in a long while I felt rested; we had slept a long time. Tony grumbled slightly and shifted around a bit. I grinned; he was so adorable. He began to stir, slowly opening his eyes. The first expression that appeared on his face once he was awake was a smile, capturing his face, not to mention my eyes. I grinned at him.

"Hey baby."

"Hi sweetie," he said, sitting up a little and rubbing his eyes.

He fell back onto the bed on top of his arm and leaned over and kissed me. His lips were incredibly soft, slightly wet and basically, perfect. I pulled our bodies closer together and he wrapped his arms around me. We kissed for what seemed like no time at all; I could've spent an eternity with his lips on mine. When we finally pulled back, I saw on the bedside clock that it had been a half an hour we had been kissing. I smiled at him and rolled out of bed to get dressed.

Michelle and I had fun all day, walking on the beach, riding in the boat, just spending time together. It was so fun; I loved just being able to spend time with her, no interruptions, just hours on end of her, of us. It didn't seem like I could get enough of her. By the end of the night, we were walking down the beach. She was wearing a flowing skirt and a tank top and both looked amazing on her. The sun was setting and it was starting to get a little cold, but for some reason, it was still quite warm. I took my jacket off and put it around her. We were both holding our shoes in one hand, the fingers of each of our free hands intertwined in the others. The sand felt good under my feet and with her hand in mine I was perfectly content. A soft breeze blew her hair back from her neck. I turned around in front of her and kissed that spot. She wrapped her arms around my neck and sighed. The second my lips trailed down to her upper chest she let out a groan and dropped her shoes, slung over my shoulder and still in her hand, to the ground. I slipped my jacket off her shoulders and she reached down and pulled my shirt over my head. She giggled and turned out of my arms, me watching her. Her hand slipped down my arm and touched my hand. I grabbed her hand to try and pull her back but she grinned at me and kept going. Once out of my arms reach, her feet out of the water, she started to strip down to her bra and underwear.

"What's the point of having your own beach if you don't go skinny dipping at least once," she said with a huge, seductive smile.

I grinned at her.

"No point at all."

I joined her, stripping down to my boxers. She finished first and ran into the water.

"Hey wait up," I called after her.

She laughed and fell backwards into the water, arms spread out and hitting the water with a splash. She floated there, waiting for me to join her. I ran into the water. It was surprisingly warm. I dunked my head and then went up to her and pulled her floating body up so that it was pressed against mine. She wrapped her wet arms around my neck, and I kissed her.

He kissed me so very sweetly. We kissed for a moment before I pulled back and dove into the water. It felt so cool and refreshing. This wasn't exactly skinny dipping, as we were only missing our shirts and pants, but it was close enough. Tony swam after me and tackled me down into the water. I laughed and climbed onto his shoulders. He stood, waist deep and spun around with me on his shoulders, before grabbing my feet and tipping them back so that I fell off his shoulders into the water. I came up sputtering but smiling at him.

"You're going to pay for that one Almeida," I told him.

"Oh really?" he said, eyebrows raised.

I dove underneath the water so he couldn't see where I was going and swam the short distance to the bottom, picking up his feet and pulling forward so that he fell onto his back. He had a huge smile on his face when he came back up, and I could tell he knew he was beat. We swam for a bit longer before heading back to shore. Once we had reached to the point where we were past knee deep, Tony tackled me into the sand. I giggled, moving my face up and out of the way as his lips tried to descend onto mine. Underneath him I backed up so that it was a little shallower, and I could rest my head on the sand without the water going over my head. Still the water washed up underneath us every time a wave came. Tony's face turning from laughing to serious, he leaned down and kissed me softly on the lips. Stripping off the others remaining clothing and throwing it further away from the water, we began to make love. It was like nothing I had ever imagined before. Whereas normally it was raw with passion and lust or tender and gentle, this was tenderly passionate. Once we had finished, we rested, him still on top of me, gently pressing my body into the sand. He brought his head up from where it had been nestled in my shoulder and looked into my eyes, smiling widely at me, a glow there that always made my heart leap. He opened his mouth, but I put my finger to his lips to silence him. I still wasn't ready to let the moment end. He kissed my fingers softly. I needed to kiss him once more, so I lifted my head to his and kissed him hard on the mouth. He slipped his hand under my head and held it there for me. I rested my head back onto the sand. It was then that he voiced what I had been feeling.

"I love you," he said.

"I love you too," I said.

He grinned and stood up, pulling me with him. We went into the water to wash the sand off, then picked up our clothes, got dressed and continued down the beach, hand in hand, carrying our shoes and allowing our feet to squish in the sand.

The rest of the vacation passed in a blur of cooling ocean water, passionate love making, and champagne over candlelit dinners. It was the best vacation ever. When it came time to leave, we both promised each other that someday we would be back.

Michelle opened the door to her apartment. It was two in the morning, and we had only just got back. I locked the door as she headed into her bedroom. I followed her in, taking off my shirt as I went. Michelle was getting into a pair of boxers and one of my white button up shirts, 'her favorite thing to sleep in,' as she had said. I went into her bathroom and brushed my teeth, next crawling into her bed. About five minutes later she came and got into bed with me.

"Did you set the alarm?" she asked me sleepily.

"Yeah," I said.

"Tony."

"Yes," I said, opening my eyes and looking at her where she had cuddled up against my chest.

I had stretched out my arm, waiting for her to come into bed, so I could wrap my arms around her.

"Thank you so much for the vacation. I loved being able to spend hours on end with you. And you were so sweet to get such an amazing place for us to stay."

"I wanted it to be perfect for you."

"Well it was."

"I love you Michelle. I just can't seem to get enough of you. This was amazing. Just being with you was amazing."

"And being with you was perfect. Tony, you could have picked the cheapest hotel in LA and that would've been fine, as long as I was with you. Instead, you picked one of the most beautiful places I have ever seen. Thank you so much."

"Anytime," I said.

She smiled and leaned back into my arms, closing her eyes, both of us drifting off into a blissful sleep.

The alarm went off and I groaned. It couldn't be time for work already, could it? I looked over at Tony who was still fast asleep. I quickly turned off the alarm.

"Sweetheart," I whispered in his ear, kissing his lips lightly.

He groaned in a sleepy way that told me he was feeling the exact same way I was; he didn't want to wake up and go to work. We would have to pretend the whole day.

"Come on sleepy," I said, crawling out of bed and into the shower.

By the time I got out of the shower, wrapped in a towel, and out into the bedroom, Tony was looking around my dresser and closet for some work clothes.

He found a blue shirt and slacks of his in my closet and, walking over to the bathroom to shower, kissed me on the way there, whispering a quick, "Morning."

Once we were both dressed and ready to go, we got into the car and headed out for CTU. Tony drove, holding my hand with his free one.

"Wanna have lunch later?" he asked me.

I felt a grin spread on my face.

"Of course," I replied, and for the first time that morning, as prospects of having to work again after a five day vacation, something nobody liked, had kept him in a sulky mood, he smiled that wide grin that had got me into dating the boss, in the first place.

As I pulled into the CTU car park, Michelle nervously glanced around. The garage was nearly empty, so when I had parked, she leaned in and kissed me quickly on the lips.

"See you for lunch," she said with a grin.

"I love you."

"I love you too. Now lets get some work done," she said sarcastically with a grin and a roll of her beautiful eyes.

Once again checking around the parking garage, and seeing nobody was looking, Michelle hopped out of the car, flashing a grin at me before proceeding into CTU, her elaborate curls disappearing as she walked briskly through the glass gate.


	9. Chapter 9

Hey guys! i know its been a while but i got going on this story, which was actually originally 5 pages longer but i didnt like it so i got rid of it, so hope this will do! please REVIEW as it really motivates me to continue writing! thanks for reading. oh, and i dont care if your not a review persona and are not into reviewing, could you, if its easy, just write like 'reading' or something so i know if i people _are_ reading. thanks guys!!! :)

I entered CTU, closely followed by Tony. I smiled at him as he walked by.

"Hey Michelle," said Kim. "How was your vacation?"

"Great Kim, thanks. How have things been going around here?"

"Smoothly compared to normal," she said.

"Wonderful," I said happily.

"Wow, so the vacation really did you some good, huh?"

"Yup," I said.

"New guy?" Kim asked interestingly, leaning on my desk.

"Maybe," I said smiling.

"Ooh, who is it?"

"I said maybe," I said. "How are you and Chase going. Your Dad still in the dark?"

"Yeah," said Kim, quieting her tone, "He still thinks I'm going out late with friends and then just crashing in their apartments. It hasn't dawned on him that I've got a boyfriend. I don't think that he could even reach the idea that I would be sleeping with a guy let alone seriously dating one."

"So you guys finally, you know?"

"Yeah," she smiled.

"Don't worry about your Dad. I don't think mine's even reached that point yet even after I lived with my last boyfriend for half a year. It was only when my Mother found the birth control in my bathroom that it hit her."

I laughed slightly. That had been such a painful conversation at the time, but looking back at it, I found it quite funny.

"Oh that must have been fun," Kim laughed.

"Yeah, talk about awkward. I think the conversation started somewhere at like, 'so how old were you when you started sleeping with men.' I was completely freaked out. God, I hope my father never knows; hopefully not even after I get married," I laughed.

"Yeah, Dad would definitely freak, no question. Well, you know him. He'd probably kill him. Especially as he's his partner. Oh, it would be bad."

"Yeah, poor Chase. He's in for a rough ride; good thing he know how to dodge the bullet. So anyway, lets get to the good stuff. How was it?" I giggled at her.

She giggled, blushing a little.

"No. See I didn't get anywhere with who this mysterious guy you're dating is so you don't get to know."

"Well, I guess we are just gonna have to have a longer conversation some other time," I told her.

"You want to come to lunch with some of the girls?"

"Oh, no, I can't," I said.

"Come on Michelle, you can never do anything anymore," she said.

"Fine. Get me when you're going," I said, and she smiled at me, walking away.

I had been watching her talk with Kim. I loved it when she laughed. Then I forced myself to get back to work.

Two hours later it was approaching ten thirty, and I was so distracted. I couldn't help myself gazing down at her workstation

"Dessler."

Her voice was enchanting.

"Hey."

"Oh hey," she said, grinning.

"Can you come up? We need to go over some data that IT found."

"Alright," she said smiling as she hung up the phone.

She walked into my office, where I had dimmed the windows, and closed the door. We stared at each other for a moment before both lunging towards each other at the same time. I grabbed her face, and she pulled my mouth down to hers. As soon as my lips met hers she pusher her hands up the back of my shirt, where she pressed her fingers into my back. I followed suit, but instead brought my fingers up the front of her top. She groaned quietly into my mouth. I pulled back and then started to kiss her neck, her hands reaching behind my head, pushing my lips harder onto her neck. I walked her against the wall and pushed her firmly against it. I pinned one of her arms above her head and kissed her passionately on the lips. She was driving me nuts. At that point, I was all for skipping the rest of work and heading back to one of our apartments.

He was kissing me so passionately, his body covering mine. He pulled back and stared into my eyes, then kissing me so hungrily that our lips slipped all over the place. I kissed him anywhere I could reach. His neck, cheek, lip, whatever was easily accessible. He pushed his tongue into my mouth, making me groan. We were, as always, interrupted by the ringing of the phone, making both of us spring apart. Tony went to the phone and answered it, the frustration present in his voice.

"Almeida," he paused, "Yeah, that's fine. Go ahead."

He hung up and turned to me, a sexy grin spreading across his lips. I then noticed his appearance and had to giggle. He had lipstick not only on his mouth and around his lips, but on his cheek, under his eye, and on his neck. I'm sure I couldn't look much better. After kissing me on the lips I'm sure he had removed some of my lipstick so it was probably on my neck as well. He examined my face and grabbed a napkin off of his desk. He began to wipe around my mouth gently, then with a small chuckle, wiped off my neck. I used my hand to wipe my lipstick of his mouth. There was a lip print on his cheek which I rubbed off him. Once we were both presentable, I kissed him hard on the lips.

"So I was thinking," he said, pulling back slightly, but still keeping his arms around me, "that maybe instead of going out for lunch, we could spend our hour at your apartment. It's closer."

He grinned at me. The temptation was boiling over the top.

"I'm sorry honey. I was so busy mauling you that I forgot. I need to go out with the girls today. I haven't for awhile, and Kim knows I'm seeing someone, and I don't want them to get suspicious that it could be someone in the office."

He looked disappointed.

"You're right. I should probably go out with the guys to lunch anyways. But you'll save dinner for me, right?"

"Of course," I said, grinning, "My place?"

"I look forward to it," he said, kissing me lightly on the lips before allowing me to proceed to the mirror in the corner to reapply my lipstick.

"Do I look okay?" I asked him, turning to see his face.

"Gorgeous," he said, making me go red.

"Love you," I said, walking towards him and hand briefly on his chest.

"Love you," he said, nudging my forehead a little bit with his.

"I'll see you later," I said, still reluctant to pull myself out from his grip.

"Yeah," he said, equally not moving.

Reluctantly, I left his arms and headed for the door.

"Bye," he said, giving me a look of pure desire.

I felt a shiver run down my spine as I stepped outside.

It was lunch, and I was out with the girls. I was having fun, but my mind kept wandering subconsciously to Tony. That is, until the topic of guys in the office came up.

"Who do you guys think is hot in the office?" asked a giggling Sarah.

Everybody giggled.

"Ooh, I can think of someone who is downright gorgeous," said May.

"Who?" everybody inquired.

"Tony Almeida."

My heart seemed to skip a beat, but I tried to keep my expression carefully neutral as Kim was looking at me.

"He is hot," said many of the girls.

"But, I dunno, he never really seems interested in any of the girls. I mean, the other day I was wearing quite a provocative shirt, to put it in nice terms, and he barely even noticed I was there. His head always seems so up in the clouds," said Sarah.

"Maybe he doesn't date at work since Nina. Or maybe not at all anymore. She burned him pretty bad," said Linda.

"Maybe. I would definitely like to find out if he was a good kisser," giggled May, everybody laughing.

I grinned inwardly, bursting at how painful this was. I wanted to scream that he was an amazing kisser. It was weird hearing all these girls globbering over Tony, but I had liked hearing that he never looked at any other girls. I was brought out of my reverie by a rude awakening.

"What do you think, Michelle?"

"Oh, Tony. He's nice looking, I guess," I tried to sound nonchalant but it really wasn't working.

"What about Chase?" asked Amanda, motioning to Kim.

She smiled.

"Yeah, how's that going. I got to give you props; he's pretty damn hot," said May.

"It's going... well," she said with a small grin.

I could tell there was no way she was going to tell them what she had told me this morning; Kim and I were a lot closer to each other than we were with the others. We actually hung out outside of work.

"What about Jack?" asked Sarah, changing topics.

"Eww guys, if you want me to continue coming out with you, you can't talk about my Dad, I repeat my _Dad_, that way. Yuck."

I laughed. Kim always hated hearing anyone talk about her dad in that kind of way. Not that I blamed her. I would hate hearing anyone, including my mom, talk about my dad in that way. I allowed my thoughts to slowly drift back on to Tony. I couldn't get past what an amazing kisser he was. I so wished that I had just ditched the girls and gone with him to my apartment. The girls were nice, but being close to him would beat just about anything these days.

I was at lunch with the guys, who were naturally talking about girls and who had got some; the usual male rubbish. I heard the name 'Michelle' and immediately perked up to listen.

"Yeah, she's definitely hot. No wait, that's an understatement."

The guys were talking about her like she was just some other random piece of meat. I so wanted to tell them off, but that would have involved sharing the fact that I was, in fact, the one currently with her. I saw Jack give me a worried look across the table.

"I herd Brian banged her awhile back. Said it was like no other. Well, with a body like that."

He didn't even have to finish his sentence. It seemed half of the guys around the table were all inwardly imagining sleeping with her.

"And those shirts she wears, ooh, so good."

I was seriously about to beat the living shit out of all of them. The only thought that held me back was the thought that, no matter if they talked about her like that, it was me she had chosen and me who got to hold her every night, not these moronic idiots who had no idea how amazing she was, but were merely gawking at her amazing body, something that I felt I only had the right to do. I stood up and threw my lunch viciously, violently in the garbage before exiting the room and heading into my office. The ring, combined with the anticipation and then relief of her voice, managed to calm me down.

"Hey baby," she said.

I could tell she was trying to keep her voice down; from what I could tell she was standing apart from the table as I could hear laughter coming from nearby.

"Hey," I managed to choke out.

"What's wrong?" she said.

"Nothing. Not anymore," I said, smiling.

"Oh, okay, you sure honey?"

"Yeah."

"Hey, how far are you from CTU?"

"Not far. Why?"

"Just wondering. I want to see you, and I mean actually see you not work see you, before we have to keep going."

"Alright. You sure you're okay?"

She sounded so worried.

"Yeah, I just need to be with you baby," I said quietly.

"I'll be there in five minutes."

"Oh, Michelle?"

"Yeah?"

I could hear the voices getting louder. It seemed she was approaching the table.

"I love you."

"I love you too. I'll see you soon babe."

"Whoo, Michelle who was that?" said one of the girls as I leaned down and picked up my purse and jacket.

I just smiled.

"I gotta go. Here."

I placed a twenty on the table.

"Bye," I said grinning, before they could call me back again.

I entered CTU and heard my cell ring.

"Hey, meet me in the back of CTU, by the room that we never use. Nobody's ever there," came his voice.

"Be there in a second," I said hanging up.

As I approached the room, not seeing anybody, I felt an arm grab mine and pull me into a nearby closet.

"Hey," he said, before locking the door and immediately kissing me.

"We've gotta be quiet," he said, urgently slipping his hand up my shirt.

I was incredibly turned on by how he was acting. There was a need in his eyes that I felt I hadn't seen in an eternity; it was so intense. He groaned into my mouth as I kissed him.

"Shh," I giggled, running my hand up his shirt.

I so didn't care where we were. Unless there was a lot of noise nobody would come down here. Indeed even the camera surveillance was limited here. Nobody would have seen us go into the closet and there was certainly no camera in here. I kissed him hard on the lips, pushing him roughly against the wall. I couldn't stop giggling, and he wasn't making it much better; he kept giggling too. I laughed into his mouth. We continued kissing until time caught up with us, and we realized that our lunch break had been over five minutes ago.

I giggled and grabbed his hand, peaking outside the door. Of loved this feeling. I had never been with a guy where I just couldn't keep my hands off him.

"You know, with the girls today, they were talking about guys from the office and your name came up. They all think you are so hot, Tony. In my head I was just going, 'well he's mine', so it was perfect to come back and get to be with you." I said, closing the door before either of us left.

He smiled, but I could tell he was holding something back.

"What is it?" I said seriously.

"Nothing," he said, "I'm just happy to be with you. That's all."  
I knew him too well to believe that, but I decided to let it drop. He'd tell me when he was ready, whatever it was.

I hated that she could read me like this. And when I say hated, I meant despised and adored at the same time. She kissed my, seemingly trying to make me feel better. Peaking out the door, I saw that nobody was coming from either direction. We got out quickly and, looking around once more, I kissed her. We started to walk down the hall, still holding hands, until we heard voices and jumped about a mile apart. I walked back over to her.

"So Michelle I need you to work on that now."

"Done," she said with a nod and a flirtatious look, walking off as the people passed us.

It took an eternity to finish work. By the time I was done it was already seven thirty. I glanced down at her station. We both had been fairly busy and had tried to avoid each other, knowing the sooner we finished, the sooner we could go home together. Once again I was stricken at her beauty. I don't know if she even realized it. I found myself subconsciously dreaming about entangling my fingers in her hair, allowing them to find their usual place on the back of her head. I imagined her scent as I inhaled after wrapping my arms around her. Her hair, twisting gracefully into smooth curls and resting on her perfect shoulders, glossy and begging for my fingers to encircle each lock. Her lips, perfect and soft, swollen and waiting for my lips to descend upon them. Her eyes, gorgeous and bright, hypnotizing me to obey her every wish. The soft skin of her fingers carefully grazing across my cheekbone in a gentle caressing motion which left my skin tingling. I closed my eyes as the image overwhelmed me; everything about her was perfect. Her voice, her touch; she was my drug. I picked up the phone.

"Dessler."

Despite myself my heart skipped a beat.

"Hey," I said, noticing that my voice sounded deeper than normal, sure that she would hear the absolute longing in it.

"Hey. You done?"

"Yeah."

"So you want to go to my place?" she asked, lowering her voice.

"Yep."

It seemed I couldn't get past a one word answer. I'm sure I sounded stupid. I felt so strangled by love for her that even gasping that one word out was difficult.

"Five minutes?"

"Sure, okay," I said, determined to give more than a one word answer.

I was so anxious to get out of here. I gathered my things.

I walked out to the car and got into the passenger's seat. Moments later I heard the door open.

"Hey beautiful."

I just stared, his smile stealing every coherent sentence out of my mouth.

"Hey," I managed, leaning in and kissing him.

He took my hand and started to drive. I sat the whole car drive looking forward, but concentrating on the fingers discretely rubbing the back of my palm. Once at my apartment, I opened the door and locked it behind us. I turned around and kissed him. Before we got carried away, he pulled back.

"I was thinking I would make dinner?"

"Yeah," I said, smiling at him and taking my jacket and shoes off. "I'm gonna go change."

I went into my bedroom and changed into a pair of his boxers and a tank top. It was really hot out; I just couldn't bare wearing sweats. When I walked back in, he just stared at me.

"What are you trying to do to me here?" he asked, stirring the substance in the pot.

I grinned at him.

"If you want me to stir, you could get out of those clothes. No chance your comfortable in that," I told him.

"You think you can manage?" he asked.

"Please Tony, its stirring a pot. I can do that," I said, standing up and pushing him aside.

He grinned and shook his head, walking into my bedroom. I was doing great, and then I realized the water was starting to boil over the top.

"Tony!" I yelled.

"What is it?" he said, walking quickly into the kitchen, holding a shirt that it looked like he was about to put on to go with his sweatpants. "Jesus Michelle, give me a heart attack," he said, walking up to the stove and turning it down.

I went to put my shirt on.

"No keep it off," she said quickly.

I gave her an amused look.

"It's hot, you know?" she said innocently.

"Right," I said, trying to not grin.

I knew her too well. We ate some rice and vegetables, and then she stood up and brought our plates over to the sink. She began to wash them when I circled my hands around her waist, starting at her back and making my way over her sides and stomach. She paused in her dishwashing and then turned off the water, wiping her hands off on a dish towel as I started to kiss her neck. She turned around and kissed me. She started to push me towards her bedroom. As she pushed me through the door she fell on top of me onto the bed. I slid my hands down to her top and pulled it over her head. She pulled me under the covers, and soon we had discarded all clothing. I flipped her over and started to kiss her. She sighed.

"I've wanted to do this all day," she said, grinning.


	10. Chapter 10

**Sorry its been awhile guys. here's ch. 10. i dunno how many more chapters im gonna do, but it really depends on feedback and if i get some more ideas. thanks for the reviews. they have all been really supportive. the more reviews i get, the more encouragement i have to keep going! so please review. :)******

Michelle was still asleep in bed, wrapped in sheets tucked under her arms. I climbed up behind her and wrapped my arm around her body, kissing her exposed naked shoulder. When I had first woken up, I put on some sweatpants and made her breakfast. She began to stir and turned over to lie on her back, eyes still closed.

"Hey," I smiled at her, leaning down and kissing her softly on the lips.

"Hey," she said, finally pulling her eyes open.

"I made breakfast," I told her, motioning to the try on the nightstand.

She grinned and settled into the warm bed. I laid on my side and stroked her hair, periodically bringing my hand down her cheek and then back onto her neck and into her hair. She closed her eyes, obviously exhausted. As I gazed at her my mind unconsciously wandered back to the conversation I had witnessed yesterday. The guys talking about her like that.

"Tony," Michelle said, staring at me.

I realized I hadn't said anything in over a minute.

"So breakfast," I said, putting on a smile I knew she would see right through.

"Tony, what's wrong. You seemed like you had something on your mind yesterday too. What is it?" she said.

I loved the sound of her voice. I didn't want to worry her. She would get upset if she knew what they had been saying. Or what if she was used to it? That would be even worse, if she knew and had been dealing with it all this time. All theose idiots gawking at her. It wasn't fair. This would hurt her, and she didn't deserve it.

"Nothing baby."

I made up my mind. I couldn't tell her. I didn't want to see the disappointment and sadness spread across her face.

"Tony," she said firmly, and then a little bit more gently, "Sweetheart, whatever it is, you can tell me. Did something happen at lunch yesterday?"

I thought for a second. I didn't want it to seem like I was holding back from her, but I couldn't bare the thought of the look she would get in her eyes. A disappointment. Hurt. Embarrassment for the way they acted. It was so hard to keep anything from her though. I was in love with her; she could ask me to do pretty much anything and I'd do it in a heartbeat for her. If she wanted to know, I'd just have to tell her. Besides, she would worry, be distracted, and it'd end up hurting her just as much if she thought I was holding back from her.

"It's just... I was with the guys yesterday during lunch. They were talking about the girls in the office."

I looked up at her slightly.

"Oh?" she said.

"They mentioned your name."

"And..." she said.

I looked at her. She looked firm in her decision to talk about this.

"Well, they were just talking about how hot they think you are."

"That's not so bad," she said, but there was a change in her voice.

She paused.

"Tony what else did they say. I mean, it must be worse than that."

I sighed.

"They all started talking about how amazing your body is, and about the low cut tops you wear."

There was silence.

"Is that what's bothering you so much sweetie," she said, seeming slightly relieved and rubbing my back, but I could tell it still bothered her; she was just trying to make it seem like it wasn't that bad for me.

"Not completely," I said.

I had to get this out.

"Well, what else?" she asked.

I finally blurted it out.

"Someone said that you had slept with that guy, Brian, and he supposedly said it was amazing. Then they basically all sat around imagining sleeping with you."

I paused.

"Did you sleep with him?"

She removed her arm from my back and looked down. I glanced at her with my jaw set.

"Should I take that as a yes?"

She looked me dead in the eyes.

"Tony I thought you would have known me better than that. I haven't looked another way since I met you, and you know that. So if you really think that I would have just slept with him for a one-nighter than you don't know me at all."

"Michelle that's not what I meant," I said, "I know that you wouldn't have just gone home with him one night but how should I know if you were with him for awhile?"

"Because Tony," she said frustrated, "you know me. You know that I've been falling in love with you for over a year now. And the fact that you think that I would have dated somebody, especially in the office, while I was crazy about you, suggests the idea that I was just in it for the sex, no meaning. Of all people, YOU should know me better than that."

I looked down. I knew she was right, but I just couldn't get this feeling to go away; it was almost jealousy.

"You still haven't answered the question Michelle," I blurted.

"It needs answering? Fine Tony. No. I never slept with him. Of course no. I can't believe you have so little faith in me. It's embarrassing that they say that shit about me but that you believe it seems to hurt ten times more."

She walked into the bathroom. I mentally kicked myself for being so rash. I knew she wasn't like that; I had just jumped to conclusions, had been blinded by my anger at the situation.

"Michelle," I said, walking into the bathroom where she was sitting on the side of the bathtub, angry tears running down her face.

She wiped them away and turned her face away from me as I walked in. She and I were so alike in not liking others to see our weaknesses. But on normal circumstances, she would have let me see her cry. After the day of the bombing we had seen each other cry enough times that we were both finally okay with letting our weaknesses be shown to each other.

"Sweetheart I'm so sorry. It was just so difficult to hear those guys talking about you like that."

She cut in.

"If it was difficult to hear them talking about somebody else like that how do you think it makes me feel that it was me they were talking about?" she spat out.

"I know. You're right. I should have thought about it. I know you would never have just slept with him unless you were dating him and really liked him. I should have thought about it. God Michelle the reason I was so upset about it is because I just-"

It was hard to continue.

"I just didn't know how to take it in. I've never been so in love before that this would make me so crazy. I literally had to use all of my self control to just stop myself beating the living crap out of them. I love you so much. When they were saying that stuff, I knew it would hurt you, so it seemed to stab me in the heart."

I paused. She had stopped crying and was looking at me. She stood up, walked slowly towards me, and stopped right in front of me. She carefully placed her hand on the back of my neck and then with the other tilted my head up so that I was looking at her. Then she kissed me softly. She opened her mouth and we kissed gently. She pulled back and stared into my eyes.

"You are the most amazing person, Tony. I'm sorry too. God I love you so much. And let's face it, they may have been imagining it, which I hate, but I'm actually sleeping with you, which I love."

Her mouth curved into a little smile. She made me chuckle quietly and look down at the floor. I could feel myself blush a little bit, and I bit my lip. She had such a good sense of humor. She also made me feel so good about myself. And I loved that smile.

It was good to see him smile and blush. Plus, I loved it when he bit his lip. So sexy. I ran my hand over his face, feeling stubble beneath my fingers. He pulled back and, holding onto my hand, turned on the shower. He raised his eyebrows at me, and I grinned slightly.

"Yeah, but do we have time?" I said.

"We have an hour and a half before we need to be at work," he said, smiling at me.

Instead of responding I reached to the top of his sweatpants and pulled them down, using my feet to pull them down further. He removed the sheet that I had wrapped around me, and we stepped into the shower. He turned around as I followed him into the shower and kissed me. We continued kissing, and I ran my hands through his wet hair. He kissed me harder and pressed me against the tiles, pinning one of my arms above my head. He started kissing my neck roughly, making me grab at his chest harder. We made some of the most passionate love I have ever experienced. By the time we had finished we were both on the tile floor barely able to breath. He pulled his body, which was currently slumped against the side wall, up slightly so that he was comfortably leaning against the wall of the shower with my legs over his and my body to the side where I had slid off of him. I turned so that I was sitting next to him with my legs stretched out in front of me like his were. He held my hand as we both struggled to get our breathing back to normal. He glanced over at me and smiled that incredibly sexy smile which had gotten me sleeping with him in the first place. He bent his head slightly down and kissed my shoulder. I smiled slightly; I already felt exhausted and it was still early in the morning. Suddenly I smiled and turned around so that I was sitting on his lap facing him. I felt his breath catch in his throat slightly before I leaned in and kissed him passionately, pulling back after only a couple seconds.

"We'd better get ready for work," I said with a grin.

I knew that would get him going.

"What?" he said in a slightly higher pitched voice than normal as I stood up off him.

I just smiled until he, realizing defeat, took my hand and stood up.

"You know you shouldn't start something if you don't intend to finish it," he said, sounding annoyed but in an amused way.

"What do you mean?" I said, then laughing a little, "I have every intention of finishing it."

His jaw seemed to drop as I stepped out of the shower and grabbed a towel. He turned off the shower, and I threw him a towel. Wrapping it around his waist, he walked right up close to me.

"How do you expect me to get through work now?" he said seductively with a strong hand running down my shoulder and back, making me shiver, which he knew it would.

"Motivation to get through the day?" I said, returning his seductive look.

"Well, not that I've ever needed motivation knowing that you were coming home with me, but with that thought of what' s coming after work, I'm more likely going to end up sitting there for ten hours just imagining it."

He laughed slightly.

"You really have to imagine it Tony? I mean, we've done it enough times. Not much for the imagination to ponder there."

He laughed and walked around me to the sink.

"That was amazing by the way," he said, pulling out his razor.

"Yes it was," I said, wrapping my arms around him from behind, kissing him on his naked back, making him freeze.

I removed my arms to let him shave and walked into the bedroom.

"Do you have any idea what you're doing to me?" he called from the bathroom.

That made me smile even wider.

By the time we had gotten to CTU, I was in a very good mood. We were having fun as always, just joking around and laughing on the way there. In the parking garage, it seemed like we couldn't keep our hands off each other. In the car, we would kiss in between words. I felt like my heart was going to explode. This was one of the things I loved about her. We could have intimate, passionate moments, talk about serious things and just really be happy together. And then sometimes we could joke and laugh and have a kind of goofy love, which resulted in times that our cheeks squeezed together because we were hugging so tight.

"I... love... you," she said between kisses, giggling slightly.

"I... love... you... too," I said, seemingly not able to stop kissing her.

"I... can't... stop... kissing... you," she giggled.

"Me... too," I said.

We both heard a knock at the window and stopped kissing long enough to look over to who it was. Jack was standing there with his hand on his forehead laughing. I pulled her back to me before we had to get out.

"Nothing... like Jack... to... break up... the fun," I said, making the last kiss longer and opening my mouth more for a second.

I grinned at her. She looked in the rearview mirror and redid her lipstick then, giggling, wiped the lipstick off my lip with her thumb. We got out of the car, and I walked around to the other side where her and Jack were.

"I can't stop kissing her," I sad exasperatedly to Jack, but unable to conceal the grin that spread onto my face.

"You guys do realize that anybody could have walked past your car?" said Jack.

"It's worth the risk," giggled Michelle.

God I loved that laugh. That smile. The way her eyes lit up and her whole face seemed to smile and just-

"Uh huh. I see," said Jack.

As we reached the wall of the building and got closer and closer to the door, I glanced around the deserted parking lot and kissed her. It was so hard not too. Jack just shrugged with a smile on his face and kept walking as I pushed her against the wall.

"Lipstick," she said into my mouth.

I pulled back and in response kisser her all over her face instead. She giggled and squirmed.

"I still can't seem to stop kissing you," I said.

Out of the corner of my eye I saw Jack glance back at us with a smile, until it seemed every ounce of my attention was absorbed by her.

"Is that so," she said with a smile on her face and her lips so close to mine they were practically touching, making it so that I only saw her lip curve into a sly smile before she kissed me. She managed to escape and started walking toward the door into CTU. She glanced back and grinned at me slyly. I leant against the wall at the smile; it could really just make me melt. After a couple minutes I followed her in. As I walked by her desk she suppressed a smile and raised her eyebrows at me. It was so difficult not to smile back. I bit my bottom lip and looked away, but I was sure she had seen me grin slightly. I got up to my office and was surprised to see Jack waiting. I closed the door, shaking my head and laughing slightly that he was waiting to hear details.

"So you're still getting some," was his opening, accompanied by a big grin.

I just smiled. I didn't know what I could say to that.

"What's up Jack?" I said, not containing my smile.

"Just wondering, are you guys always all over each other or did you get laid this morning?" Jack asked mischievously.

I didn't even bother to fight it.

"Both," I said.

"Are you guys ever _not_ together?" he asked laughing.

"No. At this point we're pretty much shacking up. Its loads of fun though," I said.

Jack was quiet for a minute.

"I was thinking about asking her to move in with me," I said, slightly hesitatingly.

Jack looked up.

"How would that work with work?" asked Jack.

"That's why I haven't," I said.

"Well, you could always have her not change her address and move in with you anyways. You know, Kim and her are good friends, and Kim is looking for a place. You could just say they're sharing it and Kim could just live there by herself. Michelle could move completely out. I know that Kim likes her apartment anyway, so if they're willing..."

Jack trailed off, but I hardly noticed. My brain was on hyper speed. Living with Michelle would be like a dream. I wasn't worried that it was fast. I had already told her that I was completely in love with her, and she had expressed the same feeling. I hoped so much she would want to live with me.

"You should talk to Michelle," said Jack, breaking me out of my thoughts.

"Yeah. It also means she will have to tell Kim. And I know she hasn't told her other friends yet either. We were trying to keep people from knowing," I said a little amused to Jack, the only one who knew about us.

"Well, honestly I think Kim already knows something is up," said Jack.

"What? How?" I asked, nervous.

"Well, last night she asked me if I thought that you liked Michelle, as in wanted to be with her. I think she might know, how ever much Michelle tries to hide it, that she's crazy about you."

"Michelle will get a kick out of that," I said, grinning slightly at the thought of her laughing.

"Dear God Tony, stop acting so smitten. You're making me nauseous."

I grinned. That was it. I was smitten. I was happier than I had ever been. She made me happier than I had ever been.

**Enjoy!**


	11. Chapter 11

**Hi! I know I haven't updated in awhile, but I had some trouble with this chapter. I'm not completely happy with it, but here it is anyway. Hope you like it, and please review if you would like me to continue! Thanks:)**

* * *

Several minutes after Jack left my office, I was back into my work. It had been a busy morning and with lagging updates, construction, and still only a partial staff, the work was just building up. 

"Almeida," I said, not looking forward to whoever was on the other end, no doubtedly giving me some other thing that I needed to do or authorize or help with.

"Tony, Chappelle."

Damn not this guy again.

"Ryan, we're kind of busy at the moment. Any chance this can wait?"

"That's what I'm calling about. I'm sending over some help from division. They'll stay with you until you can hire a permanent replacement."

"Fine," I said, "thanks Ryan."

"Yeah," he said, and hung up.

I placed the receiver back on the hook and found my eyes unconsciously drifting to her desk. She was typing something and looked a little bit overwhelmed and bored. 'Screw it,' I thought, and picked up the phone.

"Dessler."

I longed to remove that tension from her voice.

"Hey it's me," I said.

"Thank God," she said, "I've been dying."  
I chuckled at the humor in her voice.

"Come up," I said, knowing she would say yes.

She glanced up at me and nodded with a little smile on her face. After setting the phone down, I put the shades down. I started rummaging in my desk again, the tactic I had been using to make it seem nonchalant when she came in. I knew eventually I would have to come up with some variation; if I was always looking for something in my desk when she came up it'd be obvious. Now however, I could hardly get out a coherent sentence let alone a coherent thought. The door closed, I guess, but my eyes were more focused on her, and I only really noticed because I saw her body turn and her hand reach to turn the lock. There was a second as she sighed and stared at the door, and then she turned around and we rushed at each other. Lips were attached before we even had the chance to wrap our arms around each other, but soon after she was in my arms.

* * *

He parted his lips and pushed his tongue into my mouth. I had been so bored down stairs, as I couldn't honestly fully engage myself in the dull paperwork that was currently piling to the ceiling. His hand made its way further up the back of my shirt, and I felt his thumb drag up my leg. My arm was around his neck, keeping his head glued to mine and my other hand was on his face. He slowed down and nibbled on my bottom lip, making my legs pretty much buckle under me. Had Tony not been able to grab me I would have no doubt fell to the floor. He pulled back and looked at me wonderingly. I just smiled making his eyes gleam as he got the meaning: he had _made_ my knees buckle. He kissed me again, but didn't move his hand from where it had slid up my leg when I slipped. He moved his hand from the outside of my leg to the inside, making me suck in my breath. His thumb restarted its strokes further up my leg. 

"Tony," I breathed, pulling my lips back but keeping our faces together, "We can't do this here."

He groaned quietly in disappointment as he slipped his hand back towards my knee and kissed me one last time on the neck, leaving a lingering one on my lips. I hated pulling away from him. In fact I felt as though each time we did this it was getting harder and harder to wrench myself out of his grip. I just hoped we'd have enough self control so that it wouldn't progress into sex in his office.

"Tony, we need to make a pact with each other," I said, determined.

"Alright," he said, "As long as we seal it with a kiss."

His eyes gleamed and he grinned. I couldn't help but smile.

"We need to have promise each other that we won't have sex at work."

Tony just stared.

"Lose all hope," he said jokingly.

I smacked him on the arm, making him laugh at my face, which I was trying to get to look serious but that just refused to stop smiling at the moment.

"I'm serious!" I said, grinning stupidly.

"Okay, okay," he started, "No sex at work."

He put out his hand, and I shook it, feeling his arm pull me closer for a deep kiss.

There was a knock at the door and we both jumped about a mile apart. Tony wiped his mouth and opened the door. He breathed a sigh of relief.

"It's just Jack," he said, opening the door and letting him in.

This was a very good thing as my hasty attempt to correct my smeared lipstick and pull my hair back to how it was, wasn't going very well.

"Can you guys stop doing that in front of me," said Jack, motioning to the fact that we had obviously just finished making out.

"What?" I said innocently, finishing pulling my hair into a loose ponytail.

"Yeah what?" said Tony, walking over to me and putting a hand on my hip, kissing me quickly below my ear.

"That!" yelled Jack.

"I didn't see anything," I said slyly, walking out and turning to close the door, giving Tony a mischievous look.

* * *

"So have you talked to her yet?" asked Jack. 

"Jack it's been like a couple hours. Besides, I don't want to do it here. I'll ask her about it when we go home," I said.

"So you are still sleeping together every night?" asked Jack with a partly amused, partly surprised expression.

He never ceased to surprise me with his bluntness. I just smiled slightly and shuffled the folders on my desk of all the work I had to do.

"That would be a yes," said Jack with a smirk.

"What can I say?" I said with a grunt of laughter, then becoming a little more serious, "She's perfect."

"And the sex is good?" said Jack.

"Incredible," I said.

Jack smirked.

"Well I would think so. Every time I see you two together you're making out. I'm definitely planning on steering clear of your apartment for a couple months."

"Don't worry. If there's a game I know will be on, or some other reason for visits, we'll go to her place and avoid all of my friends who have no love life and therefore are interested in every detail of mine," I said jokingly.

Jack laughed again.

"So back to business," I said, hoping to change the subject to something that wouldn't leave me moping in my office at my very inability to concentrate.

The next few hours consisted of boring review work, then filling out paper work and trying desperately to not let my mind wander. Before I knew it, it was after one o'clock and both Michelle and I were due an hour lunch break. I picked up the phone and waited while it rang.

"Hey baby," I said, lowering my voice and glancing at her station.

"Hey," she smiled.

"We're due a lunch break, you know? Break room?"

"What about people?"

"Honey, we're co-workers, friends. We used to eat together all the time. As long as we don't start having sex on the table I think we're good."

I laughed quietly as I saw her lips spread into a grin.

"See you in five," she breathed into the mouthpiece.

* * *

We were sitting in the break room, laughing and eating together. 

"So," he said, and I sensed the change in his voice, "Can I take you home soon?"  
I smiled.

"Tony, we have awhile. We have to be here at least another couple hours."

He groaned in protest, voice lowered.

"I miss you."

Despite myself I melted.

"I miss you too. But we have to be able to work together."

"I know."

He smiled.

We finished lunch and got back to work.

* * *

Three hours, twenty seven minutes later, it was time to leave. Not that I had been counting or anything. 

"Tony," I said into the receiver, "Can we go now? Please?"

"Alright baby, see you in the car."

I left first today, grabbing my things haphazardly and trying to avoid anyone with a question or some urgent need that couldn't wait until tomorrow. In one motion he managed to open the car door, pull it closed behind him, and grab me, kissing me hungrily.

"God," I sighed into his lips, pulling back slightly, "Let's get out of here. Now please."

He smiled, that soft curve of the lips that I loved.

"Where to?"

"My place, I think. That okay?"

"That's fine," he said, starting the car and taking my hand.

I opened the door to my apartment. It was good to come back home; I was sure that I was out of clothes at Tony's. Tony walked into my bedroom, stripped off his jacket, and collapsed tiredly on my bed, pulling at the collar of his shirt, unbuttoning it slightly. I kicked off my shoes and pulled my hair out of the clip, grabbing a hair tie from the bathroom and pulling it into a ponytail. I removed the skirt I had been wearing and collapsed onto the bed next to Tony. I felt a hand on my bare leg, turning to Tony just in time for him to role on top of me. He kissed me softly, then more passionately. He started kissing my neck, making my body shudder. I felt a groan escape my throat as he settled on top of me. I rolled over so that I was on top of him, straddling his hips and sitting on top of him, feeling flustered. He looked up at me and smiled slightly. I unbuttoned his shirt and leaned down and kissed his chest, pulling back after a moment and kissing him hard on the lips. I moved my hand down to his belt and held his gaze as I undid the buckle. I through the belt behind me, opening his pants and pushing my hands inside, lifting myself slightly off of him and slipping his pants down past his knees. I kissed him again, feeling more desperate for him by the second. He flipped me over and slid his lips over to my neck. Pulling off of me, he discarded his pants, then kneeled between my legs and pulled my shirt over my head. He leaned down and kissed me, hands on either side of my body, one in my hair. My hand reached down to the top of his boxers. I ran the back of my hand across his lower stomach and he groaned. I slid my hands further down and pulled his boxers off. He kissed my neck, gasping for breath, and slipped his hand underneath my back, unclipping my bra and throwing it behind him. He removed my remaining clothes and returned to my lips, kissing me so hard I could barely breathe. I kissed him back, loving the weight of his body settling on top of me. We made love slowly, collapsing in a heap. He rolled off me and kissed me softly, smiling against my lips.

"Tony?" I said sleepily.

"Yes?"

"I like this much better than work."

Tony chuckled breathily.

"Yeah me too. In fact I like this better than most stuff."

I laughed against his lips, kissing him once then twice, lightly on the lips.

"I love you."

"I love you," he said back.

"Can we please just stay in bed forever?"

"Ah I wish!" he laughed, "But for now-"

He left me to fill in the blanks as he kissed me lightly on the lips again.

"Hey Chelle?"

"Yeah."

"Will you move in with me?"

* * *

"Will you move in with me?" 

She pulled back slightly, her smile on full wattage.

"You, you want to live with me?" she asked.

"More than anything. And you can talk to Kim. She's looking for her own place, and you guys are friends. She could take your apartment and you could move in. You could keep your 'official' address for CTU purposes. But we'd live together. Would that work?"

"You've thought of everything!" she said, kissing me on the lips.

"So, so we would be really, really living together," she said, slightly breathlessly.

"You're name would be on the lease," I smiled.

"Oh Tony!" she said, rolling over on top of me.

I smiled.

"So will you move in with me?"

"Will I, will I- Of _course_ I'll move in with you!"

I wrapped my arms around her, pulling her body currently over mine on all fours down on top of mine and rolling her over with a huge smile on my face.

"So when can I move in? Can I start packing? Let's do it!"

I laughed at her, smiling into her lips as I kissed her firmly.

"Relax honey," I said laughing, "We're not going to get out of bed right now and move you in the dark!"

She giggled.

"You can move in whenever you want, baby. As soon as possible. This weekend I'll help you pack up. We can get Jack and Kim, since she'll know anyway, to help too."

She kissed me frantically, rolling me over and starting to make love to me again. I smiled against her lips and moved my body up against her. She gasped and kissed me harder. This time it was much more urgent and less controlled than before, and we both collapsed into an exhausted heap. She rolled off of me, and I slid onto my side up next to her, pulling her body into mine. She reached her hand up to the side of my neck, playing with a little bit of my hair. I wrapped my arms around her, pulling her closer to me and kissed her lightly, briefly removing my hand from her back where I was playing with her hair to pull the sheet up so that it was wrapped around us. Together we fell asleep, warm in each other's arm. The last thing I saw as my eyes closed was Michelle, already falling into sleep, with a slight smile on her face.

* * *

I could hear someone calling my name, but it wasn't Tony. I figured I was dreaming and pulled him closer. But when I heard someone gasp and the sound of laughter, as well as Tony slipping out of my arms, I reluctantly moved from the warmth of his embrace. I glanced at Tony, my body still pointing towards him from the position we had been sleeping in, pulling the sheet so it was under my arms. He was looking at my bedroom door, biting his lip nervously, and he was blushing furiously. I immediately flipped my head to the door a couple feet in front of the foot of my bed and almost died of embarrassment at the sight of Stacey, one of my best friends, and Kim, standing in my doorway in fits of embarrassed laughter. I could feel my cheeks growing hot. 

"Guys," I said, trying to sound not as embarrassed as I felt.

Tony looked like he was about to pass out from the stress.

"What are you doing here?"

"Well, it's like eleven and we were hoping to watch a movie and have some girlie time. But clearly you're busy," said Stacey.

I gave her a meaningful look, gesturing to Tony who was squirming.

"Uh, Stace this is Tony," I said.

They both held up an awkward hand in a greeting gesture.

"And Kim-"

"Yeah, I think I've already met him," she said, glancing at Stacey rather than Tony, trying and failing to hide her smile.

"We should, uh, probably give you a minute," said Stacey, fighting to control her laughter.

"That would be good," I said, biting my lip to stop the smile that was slowly forming.  
They left closing the door and Tony and I burst out in laughter; I was sure they would've heard it.

"Sorry baby," I said, "I knew I shouldn't have given them a key."

Tony laughed and kissed me.

"Well, apart from not particularly wanting to meet your friends this way, and the added piece that I won't be able to look at Kim at work for at least a month without turning red, that could've been worse. Hey we could've been having sex," he said.

"Good thing they didn't show up an hour earlier," I giggled.

"Very good thing. Uh, what exactly do we do now?" he asked.

"Well baby, I need to go talk to them, you can come with me, the embarrassment will probably wear off after a while, you could make an appearance then hide out in here, or if you want you could go home if it's too uncomfortable-"

"And how would I sleep all night without you," he said, making me smile.

I rolled over on top of him and kissed him, giving him a smile and brushing a curl that had fallen out of my ponytail behind my ear.

"We had better get some clothes on. As much as I like seeing you naked I'm guessing the awkward factor wouldn't decrease if we went out like this," he said, making me laugh.

I watched him pull on his boxers and jeans he had left at my apartment, along with a shirt. I pulled on clothes, regretfully seeing him cover his bare chest. I grabbed his hand, suddenly noticing the emptiness in my stomach; I was ravenous.

"I'm so hungry," I said.

"I can make something," he said, jumping at the opportunity to give me some time to talk to the girls before the inevitable, "What do you feel like?"

"Are you sure you're okay with that?" I asked, smiling at him.

"Of course, cooking is a good way to relieve stress," he joked.

"Not for me."

He smiled, knowing of my inability to cook.

"You ready for this," I asked.

He took a breath.

"If you are," he said, with a sexy turn of his lips.

I leaned in and kissed him, grabbing the doorknob and breaking away as I opened it, holding onto his hand so that he wouldn't feel as uncomfortable as we walked into the TV room and sat on the couch, looking at the smiling girls.

* * *

**Enjoy and please please review! Thanks for reading:)**


	12. Chapter 12

**Hello! Sorry it's been so long but I've been having computer problems! Anyway, here is Chapter 12. Hope you enjoy it! Please review, it really keeps me motivated to write more. Plus I thought this chapter was a little bit cheesy, so just let me know please! Thanks for reading:)**

* * *

I glanced at Tony, noting the anxious expression, and turned to the girls. 

"First off," I said, "This isn't as bad as it looks."

Both girls sniggered. I took a deep breath.

"We've been together almost three months."

Tony rubbed beneath his lower lip nervously.

"What?" they both asked shocked, dropping the giggles.

"You said it had only been a month!" said Stacey, right as Kim said,

"You've been dating?"

I grimaced.

"Sorry guys. We didn't want to tell anybody," I said glancing at Tony, "Tony hasn't told any of his friends either, right, right Tony?" I said, looking for his support.

"Right," he said his voice oddly steady and comforting, "Well, except-" he trailed off.

Jack.

Shit.

"Except who?" asked Kim.

We exchanged nervous glances.

"Except Jack," he said finally.

"What?" asked Kim indignantly, "he knows?"

Stacey, very aware of Jack as Kim's father and one of my friends, as well as his friendship with Tony, which I had undoubtedly mentioned to her sometime in the hours I had spent talking about him, merely smiled at Kim's reaction, though maintaining her indignation.

"But that wasn't intentional," said Tony quickly.

"Still," said Kim, "I can't believe he didn't tell me."

"Well, you can't tell anyone either," I said, "Especially anyone at CTU."

I gave her a meaningful look.

"Well clearly," said Kim, "If it got back to Chappelle-"

She left us to fill in the blanks as Tony sat with a look of disgust on his face.

"I have to think about that man enough at work," he mumbled, making Kim and I burst into laughter.

I looked at a confused Stacey.

"The bureaucratic ass I told you about," I said, "Tony gets to deal with him at work."

I smiled, Stacey finally understanding and grinning. I had told her plenty of stories.

"Which doesn't help," said Tony, "That I'm now officially your boss," he added quietly.

We sat in silence for a second, Tony and my hands discreetly sliding on the couch and grasping onto the other's.

"Wait move back," said Stacey, "Jack found out? You didn't tell him? How exactly did he find out then?"

Tony glanced at me, and I could feel my cheeks growing hot as we both tried to suppress smiles.

"Um, well, we haven't exactly been the best at keeping our relationship out of the office at breaks, so," I smiled, watching the girls giggle as they saw where this was headed.

"At least we weren't in bed," said Tony, referring to Kim and Stacey's entrance and discovery, making all three of us burst out laughing.

I turned, giggling hard, burying my burning cheeks into Tony's shoulder. It was automatic, as apparently was his arm going around me and the soft brush of fingertips moving curls behind my ear.

* * *

She turned to face the girls, staying in my arms, which somehow made me feel loads better. 

"Honestly I don't think this situation could've been much more embarrassing," I said in an effort to get the obvious out in the open.

"I know you're one of Michelle's closest friends and I didn't particularly want to meet you this way," I said, smiling at Stacey, "and Kim. I met you when you were, what? Sixteen? Seventeen? I never particularly imagined this scenario happening. I'm just grateful that you're nineteen instead of seventeen."

At this everyone started laughing again.

"So that's it," said Michelle, once the giggles had subsided, and I suddenly noticed that I had been rubbing my fingers behind her ear, moving her hair back and playing with it. I could tell that Stacey and Kim had more questions, but I could feel Michelle's stomach rumbling once in awhile, as well as my own, and was more than happy to let her deal with this herself, and I was sure she wouldn't mind.

"I think I'm going to go make that dinner," I said, "What do you feel like?"

"Anything easy," she said.

"Ladies?" I asked, "food?"

They both declined and I removed my arm from Michelle and went to the kitchen to fix something.

"Hey," she said, opening the door.

I got a glimpse of her friends sneaking up to spy, but put my intention instead on her.

"I told them I was going to check to make sure they hadn't traumatized you too much."

She giggled, making me smile, our foreheads together, her arms on my neck and back of my head, mine on her lower back, pulling her body against mine.

We were silent for a moment.

"Thanks," she said quietly.

"For what baby?" I asked.

"For doing, well, this," she said.

"Anytime," I said, smiling at her.

"You know that whole Jack thing could've been a bigger problem," she said, a devilish smile playing around her lips.

"Aw shut up," I smiled against her lips, joking, one of my favorite things to do with her.

"OK," she said, smiling against mine and giving in, kissing me back with the short, playful kisses I had initiated.

"You know," I said in between kisses, her lips on mine.

I bit my lip, smiling.

"I think," she continued with the in between kisses, instead biting my lip for me with a grin as she kissed me quickly.

I smiled.

"We should-" I continued, grabbing her lips with mine before she could cut me off again.

"be happy-"

She kissed me again.

"We have more-"

Kiss.

"Movers."

She giggled against my lips, and I smiled, moving my hand to the back of her head, sick of these short sweet kisses, ready for a full one.

I pulled her lips into mine, teasing them open with my tongue. We kissed full on for a moment before I pulled back, slipping my lips from her now wet ones.

"You better get back," I said with a grin.

"Go," I smiled at her skeptical, disappointed look.

I kissed her on the lips softly, letting them linger right next to her, both of us smiling. She finally managed to leave, sending me a suppressed grin before leaving, much the same, sly look she gave me when leaving my office after one of our many make out sessions. I couldn't help but love ever bit of her.

* * *

I wiped at my lips, then went back to the TV room. Stace and Kim were giggling slightly. 

"So what do you think?" I asked, half my mind still on his kisses.

"Well," said Stacey, "He's funny- and hot."

We laughed.

"It's clear he adores you," said Kim.

I smiled. I knew this too. Better yet, I was completely sure we both adored each other.

"So Chelle," started Stacey, and I knew this was the part where they'd ask all the questions they wanted to know, even the intrusive though girly talk ones.

"He's hot, yes, that's obvious. But how is he at say-"

"Kissing?" I interjected, knowing that's not at all what she was going for but pretending it was in order to avoid her real question for at least a little bit longer.

"Amazing. I could kiss him all day," I giggled.

"That's not what I meant," said Stace, smiling.

"I know."

"Well?" said Stacey, her and Kim looking expectant.

"What do you want me to say?"

"Hmm," said Stacey, "Well, is it better than with any of the guys you've told me about?"

"It's better than all of them combined," I said automatically.

They both smiled.

"Really, that good?" smirked Kim.

"As a matter of fact, yes," I said.

"So he's hot and good in bed," said Stacey, "Sounds like you've got it made!"

"Hey," I said, joining them in their giggles, "No really," I said trying to stop laughing.

I looked down slightly, and they looked at me curiously.

"He's unbelievable," I glanced at them.

"He's spectacular, we're all over each other all the time," I smiled now.

"It's like we can't get enough of each other. He's the sweetest, most amazing man I've ever met. He cares about me, knows how to make me feel better, always knows the right thing to say, but not in a fake way, it's always sincere and genuine. And he's fun, and, and he _gets_ me," I said, looking at them, trying to get them to understand my love for this man.

"And you're right, he's sexy and gorgeous," I smiled.

"He's such an authoritative figure at work, when he needs to be. But he's sensitive and understanding too. I can't help but be in love with him," I finished.

"Don't let him hear you say that just yet," said Stacey with a grin.

"We've already said it to each other," I said.

"Michelle," said Kim in the 'oh I'm so happy for you' voice that all women reserved for such occasions as engagements, pregnancies, and a really great new relationship apparently.

"This is so great!"

"I'm so pleased for you!" said Stacey.

"Thanks," I said, smiling at them.

I could smell something heavenly coming from the kitchen and opted to ask the girls if they wanted to come hang out in the kitchen for awhile.

Opening the door to the kitchen, I saw Tony chopping.

"I said anything easy," I said, sure he could hear the smile in my voice.

He grinned, eyes still on what he was chopping.

"Pasta is easy sweetheart," he said, glancing at me, just then noticing Kim and Stacey beside me, heading for the stools next to the counter.

He gave them a slight grin.

"'Easy' doesn't include cutting things," I said, trying to get a glimpse at what he was doing.

"I'm not doing much, just making the sauce taste alright."

I stared at him for a second, trying to find a clue to reassure me he didn't mind doing what I considered one of the fouler chores. He looked like it didn't bother him in the slightest.

Tony broke the silence that had settled.

"So Stacey, what do you do?"

Stace looked taken aback at this kind interest.

"I work in an advertising agency," she said.

We talked pleasantly for awhile until Tony went and switched off the stove after tasting the sauce.

"Sure you aren't hungry?" he asked Kim and Stacey.

"No thanks," said Stacey.

"Actually, we should probably get going," said Kim, "Dad will be wondering where I am."  
She smiled with a joking roll of her eyes.

Tony glanced at me, reminding me of what I'd forgot.

"Kim," I said, "speaking of living with your Dad. I have an idea of how you could get your own place."

And I told her about us moving in together. Kim was completely on board, and they both offered to help us move. As I walked them out, neither could stop saying how good we seemed together. I waved them out the door, then leaned my head against it slightly and sighed. Well, telling my closest friends was out of the way at least. Tony came up behind me and wrapped his arms around me, kissing me quickly on the neck. I turned around in his arms, kissing him.

"You were great with my friends," I said, smiling at him, "they couldn't stop telling me how good we seemed together."

"Well, I think they're right on that one," he smiled, brushing a curl out of my face, tucking it behind my ear and leading me into the kitchen to eat.

* * *

Michelle showered me with thanks for the dinner. Apparently she thought anything past sticking some food into the microwave was worthy of applause. But I didn't care. I loved being able to do something for her that she really liked. After dinner we washed up, then headed into bed. It was well nearing one in the morning and we were both feeling the effects of a long day starting to wear us out. We reached the dimly lit bedroom, and Michelle sank onto the end of the bed tiredly. I kneeled down in front of her. Truth be told, a lot of the time that I had been cooking I had been at the door, trying to listen in on what they were talking about. I had heard most of what Michelle had said about me and us, and it made me want to show her just how much I treasured and loved her all that much more. I gripped the bottom of her shirt lightly and pulled it over her head. She moaned a quiet 'thank you' with a small half grin gracing her beautiful lips. I leaned up and kissed her lightly, and her hand reached for my face, kissing me back. She pulled my shirt out from my pants and we parted only so long so that she could pull it over my head and toss it away from us. I pushed her slowly down on the bed, kissing her passionately. The rest of the very pleasant evening was something of a haze, spent discarding clothing and making love, then falling asleep in each other's arms. There was only one thought that managed to push itself through the fog and lull me asleep: Michelle.

* * *

**Thanks for reading! Please please review:)**


End file.
